Keep Moving Forward: Version 2
by Ryuujin no Hikari
Summary: I rewrote this story, it now contains some different context from the original: Sasuke is persuaded to join Naruto, Sakura and Hikari OC on a strange new mission at Hogwarts!
1. Chapter 1

**Keep Moving Forward**

Sasuke has been persuaded to return to Konoha to assist in a strange mission.

(Even though this is a cross over it will still primarily be about the Naruto Characters, and it won't follow the Harry Potter story line very well – if at all.. lol.)

**Reunion: 4 Years in the Making**

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any ideas taken from Smith's OR Sherrilyn Kenyon's works.

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Characters speaking in English

_Characters speaking in Japanese_

_Letters_

'_Thinking'_

_**Flashbacks**_

Please R&R

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It had been four years since Sasuke had killed his brother. He had not returned to Konoha. Although, he knew that certain people had not given up hope that he would return, and they probably never would. Sasuke could not give up being an avenger. He had spent so much time and effort becoming who he was, and even more continuing. Since Sasuke had fulfilled his own vengeance, he had taken it upon himself to facilitate others. He had, in essence, become a mercenary for hire. He wasn't overly proud of the title, but it kept him fed, and in some circumstances allowed him to further his own knowledge of forbidden jujitsu's.

Sasuke had just accepted a contract to obtain stolen scrolls for a rich family in the Wave Country. Sasuke guessed that the scrolls would hold no pertinent information to him, but he took the job none the less. He was also told that he would probably not be the only one searching for the people who took the scrolls. Apparently there had been several thefts through out the wave country, all speculated to have been committed by the same perpetrators.

After carrying out some minor investigation, Sasuke found himself headed towards the Grass Country. This guy wasn't hard to track at all. He made no efforts to cover his tracks. It appeared that this would be a quick and easy job.

Sasuke had been traveling for two days when he came across a group of people, who were carrying more bags with them than necessary. Concealing himself in the grass he made his way closer to listen in on their conversation.

"_Are you sure we are suppose to meet up today_" A guy with dark hair asked.

"_That's what the boss said_" A second guy with brown hair replied.

'_These are probably the people I'm looking for_' Sasuke thought as he moved further away from the people '_Might as well wait for their boss, take him as well_.'

When Sasuke had gotten a fair distance away from the two men, he suddenly felt a presence next to him. He recognized the person's chakra signature from 4 years ago.

"_I knew there would be others, but a high ranked hunter?_" Sasuke said glancing sideways at the hunter he met 4 years ago, when he had defeated his brother. She looked the same in every way. Long black hair, with golden streaks, pulled back into a thick pony tail, bangs falling loosely around the black mask with three gold slashes painted diagonally across the middle. She wore a black jacket that came down to her knees, two katana strapped over her right shoulder, a silver clasp at the middle of the strap with a stylized sun with a dragon curving over a crescent moon etched into the metal. A red scarf was wrapped around her neck, her haitae-ate attached to the flowing fabric. The hilts of two golden daggers stuck out from inside black knee high boots with a wedge heel completed her ensemble.

"_Never thought I would run into you in such a place either_" The hunter replied taking in the new choice in clothing Sasuke now had. He was now wearing black cargo pants that were tucked into black army style boots, a black zip up hooded vest that had short sleeves with slits in them, and a black sleeveless turtle neck. His necklace was the only thing bearing his family crest. His own Katana strapped to his back as well.

"_hn_" Sasuke replied.

"_I'm not here for them anyways_" The hunter said "_I'm waiting for their boss, a rogue Konoha nin. Petty thieves are not a hunter's job._"

Sasuke did not reply; he knew it was a shot at him.

The hunter handed Sasuke a scroll. "_My name is Hikari_" The hunter said holding a scroll out in front of Sasuke. "_I was asked to give this to you._"

Taking the scroll, Sasuke replied "_Why do you tell me your name now?_"

"_Because now it is necessary_" Hikari replied.

"_What is this about?_" Sasuke asked, tucking the scroll away in a pouch.

"_A job, a prophecy_" Hikari replied.

"_Prophecy?_" Sasuke put noticing movement of something towards the two thieves.

"_The fox, the snake, the shadow and the healer_" Hikari started noticing the movement as well "_something about crossing the dimensional gateway to aid in defeating the dark lord. Hn, sounds like something out of a messed up fairy tale to me_"

"_Sounds like a farce_" Sasuke said waiting for the third person to get settled in the camp before making his move.

"_My sentiments exactly_" Hikari said melting into shadow.

Sasuke nodded and shot forward. He reached the three men in seconds, the two thieves already tied up in grass and shadow. He engaged the third, katana drawn, who was wearing a leaf forehead protector with a slash through it. The missing leaf nin threw senbon at Sasuke, attempting to escape. It was a poor effort, and easily dodged. Sasuke charged his katana with the chidori, the leaf nin tried to block with a kunai, which disintegrated against Sasuke's katana. Sasuke ran the katana through the leaf nin's shoulder. The leaf nin fell to the ground with a loud yelp.

"_Hmpf_" Sasuke scoffed "_Pathetic_"

Hikari rose up out of the ground behind the sitting leaf nin. Crouching behind him, she placed one hand firmly on the back of his skull and applied pressure. The already injured nin winced at the added pain.

"_Mind if I steal his secrets first?_" Hikari asked looking up to Sasuke.

Sasuke just looked at her.

"_I'll take that as a yes_" Hikari said turning her attention back to the leaf nin "_You stole something from Konoha, it isn't with the rest of looted materials, where is it?_" She pulled back on his head, with her knee in his back. Popping of vertebra could be heard, along with an agonized howl from the leaf nin. Hikari held out her right hand "_Memory Extraction._" Dark tendrils began flowing out of the man's forehead, where the third eye is located, gathering in Hikari's awaiting hand. Sasuke with drew his katana from the leaf nin's shoulder and took a few steps back. After a few moments a black scroll formed in Hikari's hand, with a golden seal bearing the leaf nin's name. The leaf nin had stopped screaming and was now limp in Hikari's arm. She pushed his dead body to the side and tucking the scroll in her jacket.

"_Well I need to go retrieve a few scrolls that he some how managed to steal from Konoha_" Hikari said "_I leave those two for you._"

Hikari preformed a few seals "_Katon; Silver Dragon Flame no Jutsu_" The black silver flame ignited the leaf nin's body, obliterating it.

She turned to walk away and then added "_Regarding that scroll, if you could give us an answer before the month is out, we would appreciate it._"

"_When you are finished your mission, meet me back here._" Sasuke said "_I'll be waiting, with your answer_"

Hikari nodded and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Decision**

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any ideas taken from Smith's OR Sherrilyn Kenyon's works.

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Characters speaking in English

_Characters speaking in Japanese_

_Letters_

'_Thinking'_

_**Flashbacks**_

Please R&R

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sasuke had returned the stolen properties, along with the two thieves to the wave country. He had received an immense reward for his efforts. They had asked if Sasuke knew whether or not the thieves were employed by anyone else, to which Sasuke had directed them to Konoha to seek their answers.

Sasuke replenished his supplies and departed the Wave Country and once again headed for the Grass Country. He stopped a ways from where the thieves had set up their camp and opened the scroll.

_Mission request:_

_A very important prophecy has come to light, regarding an exceptionally significant matter. Our people have been plagued by an evil man for quite some time, and it seems his demise will come at the hands of one of our own, but he will need help._

_The prophecy calls for 4 individuals, whose magic not need the aid of a wand to concentrate and direct it:_

_A healer, who can crush mountains but is as gentle as the cherry tree's blossoms;_

_A fox, who's disposition is as bright as the sun;_

_A snake, who has been lost to the past; and_

_A shadow, which has already crossed the dimensional gateways._

_We ask for your help, not only to protect our people, but to ensure that the deaths of those that have already died for the cause, were not in vain._

'_Interesting_' Sasuke thought closing the scroll back up, tucking it away in a pouch. '_It would be a good change of pace from what I have been doing._'

"_Back so soon_" Sasuke said.

"_He left what I needed not far from here_" Hikari said kneeling a few feet in front of Sasuke "_and I travel quickly_."

"_Too quickly_" Sasuke commented knowing it should have taken much longer to travel that distance and come back.

Hikari shrugged "_I have my ways_"

"_Hn_" Sasuke replied "_I figure the healer is Sakura, the fox is Naruto, I must be the snake, or why would I have been given the scroll, I assume you are the shadow?_"

"_I am_" Hikari replied

"_I had heard the Hunter with the black mask was called the 'Shadow Demon'_" Sasuke said. "_But what does it mean 'that has already crossed the dimensional gateways'?_"

Hikari removed her mask, revealing two golden hawk-like eyes but said nothing.

Sasuke closed his eyes, frustrated that he was getting no answers.

Hikari smiled "_It's complicated, and I have no desire to share that story._"

"_And yet, you reveal your face to me._" Sasuke pointed out.

"_A face is a face_" Hikari said "_It can easily be changed on a whim, but scars of the soul last an eternity._"

"_Hn_" Sasuke replied "_Do you have any further information on this mission? This scroll is vague_"

"_Unfortunately we didn't receive anything further, apparently once we accept the mission we will receive more._" Hikari shrugged "_So I used a few of my own resources. We would have to cross the dimensional gate way, which is easy enough to do if you know how. These people use chakra, but they call it' magic' and use a 'wand' to concentrate it and direct it along with the use of spells. Their magic seems to be fairly similar to our genjitsu's. They call themselves witches and wizards, and seem to be very lazy. They hide themselves away from non-magic folk or muggles as they call them. And from what I can tell this Dark Lord that is referred to, seems similar in mannerisms to Orochimaru. It still seems kind of hokey to me, but a mission is a mission, and it might prove interesting._"

"_No_" Sasuke said and got up to leave.

"_I don't blame you_" Hikari said "_I couldn't face them either._"

"_What is that suppose to mean_" Sasuke raged.

"_Naruto and Sakura are ANBU now_" Hikari went on ignoring his obvious anger "_They are much stronger than you think. I'm sure Naruto wouldn't want me sharing this, but he has undergone a fusion with the Kyuubi, well it was either that or it got out and killed the poor boy. And Sakura has by far surpassed Tsunade in every possible way._"

"_What does that have to do with anything?_" Sasuke said.

"_On the contrary_" Hikari stood and moved to stand in front of Sasuke "_It has everything to do with everything. If it wasn't for them and Konoha, I would put money on it that you would accept._"

"_What do you know?_" Sasuke hissed

"_More than you think_" Hikari said "_I can tell you are as intrigued about these people and this prophecy as I am!_"

"_It doesn't matter, you have my decision_" Sasuke turned again, walking away.

"_They have changed as much as you have you know_" Hikari called after him "_They still miss you, but they stopped looking for you when they heard your brother was dead. They will always be waiting Sasuke, they will always call you brother._"

Sasuke stopped "_They?_"

"_Thought that might catch your attention_" Hikari smirked "_Sakura and Naruto have been together for almost a year now. She realized what she had in front of her eyes, the love that she always had for Naruto. There will always be a place in her heart for you, but childish crushes have been put to rest._"

Sasuke sighed, looking up to the sky. He knew she was right about everything, and it's not like he had anything better to do. "_Fine._"

"_Do we need to make a stop somewhere to pick up additional gear for you?_" Hikari asked.

"_No, I have everything I need_" Sasuke said turning around "_Don't make me regret this._"

Hikari smiled putting her mask back on and turned in the direction of Konoha "_Wouldn't dream of it._"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mission**

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any ideas taken from Smith's OR Sherrilyn Kenyon's works.

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Characters speaking in English

_Characters speaking in Japanese_

_Letters_

'_Thinking'_

_**Flashbacks**_

Please R&R

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hikari and Sasuke had been traveling towards Konoha for a few days. They moved quickly and silently through the landscapes. Neither had spoken a word to the other since they had departed from the Grass Country. They were within hours of Konoha when Sasuke finally broke the silence.

"_I know now, how you travel so rapidly_" Sasuke said as he launched himself off a tree branch.

Hikari glanced at him, but said nothing knowing the pace she was pushing had didn't have anything to do with the rapidity of her earlier travels between Konoha and the Grass country.

"_You don't stop for anything_" Sasuke continued.

"_Are you complaining?_" Hikari asked pausing on the next tree branch.

Sasuke came to a rest next to her. "_No, I was merely pointing out the obvious._"

"_You have never been one to waste words before, why now_" Hikari said looking sideways at Sasuke "_Stalling?_"

"_You seem to know an awful lot about me, and yet I know nothing of you_" Sasuke said avoiding the question.

"_I know about you from Naruto and Sakura, and what I found in the archives, I felt the information would be pertinent if I were to be successful in delivering the scroll and persuading you to join this mission_" Hikari replied, turning her head forwards once again. "_And no one knows much about me. I would appreciate it if you didn't pry._" She dropped down to the forest floor.

Sasuke accepted that, for now; for some reason he couldn't explain he felt a need to learn as much as he could about this strange nin. He followed Hikari to the ground. He found her pulling out some dried fish and rice.

"_Hungry?_" Hikari asked holding out a portion of the food.

Sasuke took the provisions. Hikari removed her mask, and got comfortable, while Sasuke propped himself up against a tree. The silence resumed.

They were almost finished eating when a coy smile crossed Hikari's features. Sasuke frowned at her, and then realized that he hadn't been paying attention. Two people had come up on them. Sasuke recognized the chakra signatures immediately and sighed, before finishing his meal. Hikari had finished and was fastening her pack over he left shoulder and put her mask back on. Sasuke got up and re-adjusted his katana.

"_If you two were any quieter.._" A masked figure with blond hair descended from the trees.

"_And if you were any louder.._" Another masked figure with long pink hair followed behind the blonde.

Both were dressed in ANBU uniforms, the blonde with a fox mask, and the pink haired women with a panther mask.

"_You know Hikari, you travel at the oddest times_" the blond said noting the fact that it was the middle of the night.

"_You know, Naruto, you're awfully loud for and ANBU captain_" Hikari retorted.

"_Captain?_" Sasuke sounded amused.

"_Wha- hey!_" Naruto muttered.

"_Can you really blame them?_" The pink haired women said putting her hands on her hips "_If you had asked anyone if you would make it this far, they all would have laughed._"

"_Aaawww Sakura!_" Naruto pouted.

Hikari and Sakura laughed.

"_Pfft. Forget you guys._" Naruto said and jumped back up into the tree tops heading back towards Konoha.

"_Glad you decided to accept the mission Sasuke_" Sakura said following Naruto back up into the tree tops.

Sasuke stared after them.

"_Not quite the reception you expected?_" Hikari asked following Naurto and Sakura.

"_No_" Sasuke whispered.

Early the next morning Hikari took Sasuke to the Hokage tower to put in their final acceptance of the mission. Naruto and Sakura were already waiting in Tsunade's office for them.

"_It's good to see you back Sasuke_" Tsunade said "_Even if it is just for a short time, we appreciate your assistance on this mission._"

Sasuke nodded.

"_This is an 'S' rank mission that may last up to one year_" Tsunade continued "_Sasuke, you will be outfitted with an ANBU uniform. We prepared a mask for you already._"

Sakura handed Sasuke a black snake mask. Sasuke nodded in thanks.

"_You will be leaving at the end of the month, information should be arriving in the next couple of days about the area where you will be staying, the people you will be protecting and the enemy. You are not to actively seek the enemy._" Tsunade added "_At the end of the month we should be receiving what's called a 'port key' which you will use to travel across the dimensions._"

"_Who are we actually working for?_" Naruto asked.

"_A group called 'The Order of the Phoenix'_" Tsunade stated. "_Information about them will also be included in the packages to be delivered._"

A rather large grey owl flew in through the open window dropping an envelope on the desk before flying away.

Tsunade opened the envelope "_Well it seems that your information packages have arrived. Sasuke, yours was delivered to Hikari's residence._"

They all nodded and turned to leave.

"_You will not be given any missions between now and the time that this one is to start. I will be posting you on guard patrols until then. Sasuke, you can help them out if you choose._" Tsunade said as she went back to her paper work.

The group left the Hokage tower, heading over the roof tops.

"_Best keep him out of sight_" Naruto said.

Hikari nodded and split off from Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke following her.

"_Let's get your new uniform_" Hikari said heading towards the ANBU head quarters. "_It will be easier to keep your existence from others that way. Unless you want people to know you are"_ she paused searching for the right word_ "'visiting' shall we say?_"

"_No_" Sasuke said.

Hikari looked over her shoulder; Sasuke already had the snake mask on.

Once Sasuke had his ANBU uniform, they headed to Hikari's house to begin sorting through the paperwork.

Hikari and Sasuke had perimeter strategies, and patrol shifts and sectors mapped out by lunch.

"_I'm surprised Naruto and Sakura didn't come to join us_" Sasuke remarked as he check to see if his instant ramen was done.

"_Sorry for the lack of meal options_" Hikari said "_I'll go shopping for real food later. And they can't join us if they don't know where we are._"

"_Why don't you tell them where you live?_" Sasuke asked

"_I don't tell anyone where I live_" Hikari said "_Which makes this the perfect place for you to stay._"

"_You do live in an odd section of town_" Sasuke said "_I didn't think anyone lived over by the Uchiha compound._"

"_That's the point_" Hikari said "_and I'm surprised they haven't torn that down_"

"_Hn, me too_" Sasuke smirked.

"_By the way_" Hikari said "_You can have the bed, I don't sleep anyways. Not even sure why I bother with it, really._"

"_I suppose we should let Naruto and Sakura know what we have set up_" Sasuke offered.

"_Yes, we could meet them tomorrow, Naruto is probably procrastinating anyways_" Hikari said cleaning up. "_Should we move onto the student next? Or check out their adversary? Or study their abundant history?_"

"_There certainly isn't much on any of these people._" Sasuke said

"_No it seems that we will be moving blindly if an attack does occur_" Hikari said picking out a file "_This one seems to hold the largest amount of information, a student at the facility._"

Sasuke took the file. "_There doesn't seem to be anything special about him._"

"_True, he is very run of the mill._" Hikari said pouring a couple cups of tea "_It doesn't make sense why they would want to kill him._"

"_We are obviously missing information_" Sasuke said putting the file back on the pile and taking a cup.

Hikari took a sip of tea "_Not that it matters._"

"_Hn_" Sasuke replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Strange New Places**

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any ideas taken from Smith's OR Sherrilyn Kenyon's works.

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Characters speaking in English

_Characters speaking in Japanese_

_Letters_

'_Thinking'_

_**Flashbacks**_

Please R&R

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The couple weeks passed quickly and between Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Hikari they had a strategy devised for every scenario that they could conceive. They gathered supplies to take with them, extra weapons, medical supplies and what not. They were more than prepared.

On the day they were scheduled to leave they all met at the main gates and waited. An hour passed when finally they spotted a small brown owl perched in a tree just outside the gates. Concealing themselves in the tree tops they followed the owl to a clearing a short distance from Konoha. In the middle of the clearing there was an old boot, which the owl landed on and promptly disappeared.

Sakura stopped next to the boot "_This must be the port key_"

"_Odd thing to use_" Hikari remarked.

"_So I guess we just touch it_" Naruto said crouching over to examine it.

Sasuke pushed Naruto into the boot with his foot.

"_He-!_" Naruto started to yell, but his hand touched the boot and he disappeared.

"_Apparently so_" Sasuke said and touched his own boot to the port key and vanished as well.

"_Hmph_" Sakura put her hands on her hips "_boys_"

Hikari chuckled and they touched the boot together.

They arrived in London, outside of a train station. It was still night here, and the streets were very quiet, with the exception of Naruto who was currently yelling at Sasuke. Not that Sasuke seemed to mind, it looked like he was completely ignoring the blonde.

"_Teme!_" Naruto yelled "_Are you even listening?! I'm supposed to be your captain!_"

Hikari and Sakura shook their heads and sighed.

"_I guess some things never change_" Sakura said.

"_But what are we doing here?_" Hikari asked "_I thought we would be going straight to the school_"

"_Naruto, be quiet_" Sakura rebuked

Just then the small brown owl flew over them and dropped an envelope.

Sakura caught it and Naruto looked over her should as she read it.

_I apologize, but we have had a last minute change in plans._ _We have received quite a bit of upheaval in regards to hiring guards for the school, so we thought it best to integrate you directly into the student population. As such, we ask that you make your way to the school with the rest of the students. You will find the train on Platform 9 ¾, and it will depart at precisely 10 am. There will be a car with a package for each of you containing the supplies that you will need._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Sakura removed her mask and sighed "_It seems we have some time before this train will leave_"

"_We are going to have our work cut out for us when we get there_" Hikari sighed

"_Just means night shifts_" Sasuke said pulling his mask off

"_True_" Hikari agreed removing her mask "_Nothing we are not use to_"

Naruto removed his mask and said "_Let's go check this place out and find out where we are suppose to go._"

Everyone nodded and followed Naruto into the train station.

Upon entering the platform area they easily found where they were to enter the platform they had been directed to. As soon as they passed through the wall they felt the jujutsu vanish. Naruto turned to look as the wall they had just come through.

"_It will probably open again later when the students begin arriving_" Sakura commented.

Naruto nodded and they made their way onto the train and found the compartment containing the packages for them.

"_Apparently there will be a trunk for each of us containing school supplies in the dorms_" Hikari noted after seeing a message attached to her parcel.

"_Nice outfits_" Sasuke commented holding up a robe.

Hikari wrinkled her nose "_Indeed_"

"_Nothing to be done about it now_" Sakura commented

"_We should split up_" Naruto said "_give us a greater opportunity to find the client without being obvious about it_"

"_Actually strategizing now dobe?_" Sasuke commented "_Not just going to charge in head first?_"

"_Teme!_" Naruto started, but Hikari grabbed him and dragged him out of the compartment "_Good idea, you two stay here then_"

Naruto and Hikari settled down into another compartment.

"_I'm going to take a nap_" Naruto muttered

"_Whatever_" Hikari responded closing her eyes. A few minutes later Hikari could feel a weight on her shoulder and looked over to see Naruto's sleeping form leaned up against her. She readjusted the sleeping boy so his head was in her lap and then closed her eyes again, using her god powers to force her into a deep sleep.

Hikari woke a while later with a start, sucking in a deep breath.

'_Stupid magic induced sleep' _Hikari thought

She looked down into the peaceful face of her blonde friend and smiled. Placing a hand on his forehead and stroking it back over his hair.

"Um, are you ok?" a small voice came from the other side of the compartment.

Hikari snapped her head up seeing three individuals sitting across from her.

"Yes, fine" Hikari replied automatically "Sorry to have disturbed you"

Closing her eyes, she could feel the train car move steadily along.

"Are you two some of the new transfer students we heard about?" the girl asked

Hikari opened her eyes again; golden eyes staring back at the girl "Yes. My name is Hikari, and this sleeping juvenile is Naruto"

"Ah" the girl said, obviously nervous "I'm Harmoine, pleasure to meet you"

Hikari smiled slightly, hoping to ease the girl's obvious nervousness "Like wise"

"I'm Ron" one of the two boys offered "and this is Harry"

Hikari smiled and nodded at the two boys, who returned it with nervous smiles of their own.

"Don't you think you two should be changing soon?' Harmoine asked

"Hm, I suppose I should wake him up and get him to do so" Hikari replied

Hikari shook the sleeping boy slightly, feeling the Kyuubi rouse with in him as well. She smiled at his presence; she had purified the great fox of the evil that dwelled with in him, and made it impossible for Akatsuki to extract the demon. Only small amounts of evil chakra remained permanently bonded to the demon's soul, leaving red tinges of fur on the tips of his tails, ears and paws; the remainder of his fur returning to its original white.

Naruto stirred slightly, scrunching his face and then mumbled "_Five more minutes_"

Hikari frowned at his laziness, and then an evil glint crossed through her eyes. Smirking she pushed him off the bench. Naruto landed hard on the floor of the compartment. Harmoine, Ron and Harry looked on astonished at Hikari's actions.

Naruto woke up with a jolt as he hit the floor "_He- What the hell Hikari!_" The boy ranted jumping up.

Hikari smiled at him and pointed behind him. Naruto turned around to see three other people in their compartment "Oh Hey!"

"Change now, talk later" Hikari said

"Aww come on!" Naruto whined "You haven't!"

"I'm creating an exception" Hikari plainly stated "The robe is the most I will tolerate"

Naruto gave her an odd look.

"_Shape shifting is one of my abilities, and specialty cloths are a necessity_" Hikari told Naruto "_I'll make that clear with Dumbledore later_"

"What did you mean by exception?" Ron asked

"Eto – I have fabric allergies" Hikari offered, not even bothering to come up with a plausible explanation.

They looked skeptical of the explanation, but luckily no one pried.

"So how many exchange students are here?" Harry asked

"Um well, from our school there is Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and myself" Hikari replied pulling out the robe. She scowled slightly and then put it on.

"Did you guys not have uniforms at your school?" Harmoine asked noting the face Hikari made.

Hikari pointed to her haitae-ate that hung around her neck, attached to the red scarf she was wearing "This is a haitae-ate, it is a representation of the village we serve."

Naruto came back then dressed in the school uniform, his own haitae-ate still set firmly in place. Naruto sat down next to Hikari, dropping his cloths in a crumpled pile between them. Hikari shook her head and began folding his cloths neatly and placing them in his back pack on the floor.

"So where do you guys come from?" Harry asked

"Konohakagure" Naruto replied

"Where?" Ron asked with a confused look on his face

Naruto laughed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck trying to remember the name of the country Hikari had told them to use "It's a small village in Japan"

"Ooohhh" Ron replied.

"You guys speak pretty good English" Harry said

"Apparently better than you do" Harmoine admonished

Hikari looked out the window into the darkness that sped by, listening as they talked with Naruto about different things. Most people wouldn't have been able to see any distinguishing features in the darkness, but Hikari could see everything. Her awakened powers held some perks.

Eventually they could feel the train slowing down.

Ron, Harry and Harmoine gathered their things and got ready to exit the train.

Hikari handed Naruto his bag and grabbed her own.

When the train stopped they followed Harry and the others to where the carriages were waiting. They could see Sakura & Sasuke waiting there for them.

"_That the client?_" Sasuke asked

"_Hai_" Hikari replied

"_Hikari, why didn't you change?_" Sakura asked.

Hikari just shrugged and introduced Harry, Ron and Harmoine "This is Sakura and Sasuke"

"Ok," Naruto said screwing up his face "What's with the demon horses?"

"You can see the Thestrals?" Harry asked

"We all can" Sakura said looking to the others who nodded in agreement.

"Why, can most people not?" Naruto asked

"Well, you have to have seen death" Harmoine explained in a hushed tone

"So, most of you have not?" Naruto asked as if this was an odd thing.

"Um, no" Ron asked as if they were the weird ones, talking about death so casually.

"Who have you seen die?" Harry asked skeptical of the fact that they had actually seen someone die, even if they could see the thestrals.

"Harry!" Harmoine scolded "That's not a question you ask people!"

"Here's another carriage" Sakura said walking over to it. Sauske, Naruto and Hikari followed her over and climbed into the back.

"You guys coming?" Naruto asked Harry and the others

"Oh yeah" Ron said and the three climbed up into the carriage


	5. Chapter 5

**Meeting the Mission Objective**

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any ideas taken from Smith's OR Sherrilyn Kenyon's works.

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Characters speaking in English

_Characters speaking in Japanese_

_Letters_

'_Thinking'_

_**Flashbacks**_

Please R&R

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When they arrived at the castle, Harry and the others went into the great hall, while Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Hikari met with a professor who explained the 'sorting' process, and that it had already been pre-arranged that they would be placed into the Gryffindor house, to better be able to protect Harry. He also took the bags that they were carrying with them.

After a few minutes they were called in and they made their way to the front of the room.

"This year" Dumbledore started "We have the pleasure of hosting some exchange students from Japan. Please treat them with kindness, and help them out with our ways as much as you can"

Professor McGonagall began calling them for sorting.

"Sakura Haruno"

Sakura stepped up and sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head

"Hmm" The sorting hat muttered "Strong, intellegent, brave. You definitely belong in **GRYFFINDOR**!"

Cheers from the Gryffindor table rang out, and Sakura moved off the stool and took her place at the table next to Ron.

"Hikari Ryuujin"

Hikari slid onto the stool and closed her eyes, blocking all telepathy, and magic.

"Hmm" the hat muttered "you are powerful indeed. **GRYFFINDOR**!"

Cheers from the Gryffindor table rang out, and Hikari moved off the stool and took her place at the table across from Sakura.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"I'm so glad you guys are in Gryffindor" Harmoine said as Sasuke sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

Hikari and Sakura just smiled.

"hmm" the hat muttered "there is much contradiction with in you.. but it has to be **GRYFFINDOR**!"

Cheers from the Gryffindor table rang out, and Sasuke moved off the stool and took his place at the table across next to Hikari.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto smiled his fox like grin and sat on the stool, and the hat was placed on his head.

"hmm" the hat muttered "it seems like there is two of you in there, both brave and loyal, but one seems to have a devious side.. none the less **GRYFFINDOR**!"

Cheers from the Gryffindor table rang out, and Naruto leapt off the stool and took his place at the table next to Sakura.

"We have a couple of announcements to make" Dumbledore said, once everyone had taken their seats "This year we will have a new class, which you will learn a form of defense, should you become separated from your wand. The instructors for this class shall be Kakashi Hatake and Yamato"

"_Nani?!_" Sakura asked in disbelief and their sensei came in and sat down.

"_What are they doing here?_" Naruto asked

"_Must be more to these last minute changes than what was let on_" Hikari commented

"What's up?" Harmoine asked

The four ninjas looked at each other before Sakura answered "We know those two instructors, and we were completely unaware that they would be here"

"_Tsunade has some explaining to do_" Hikari said

Sasuke nodded in agreement. This seemed to be becoming more complicated than necessary.

"LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" Dumbledore said, food appearing on the table.

After dinner, Ron, Harry and Harmoine showed Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Hikari the way to the Gryffindore dorm rooms.

When they reached the portal the fat lady in the picture stopped them saying "The exchange students have a special room set up off the first floor"

"Thank you" Sakura said

They passed through the portal and into the common room.

"How are you guys liking Hogwarts?" a boy called out as they entered

"It's weird" Naruto said

"Naruto, be nice" Sakura scolded

Naruto just shrugged

"How much different is it here from your home?" a girl asked

"It is quite a bit different" Sakura replied

"Nothing here is like what we are use to" Naruto said

Hikari slipped into the shadows and disappeared, reappearing in what was to be their accommodations for the year. Sasuke followed shortly after.

"_We should get started on the perimiter_" Sasuke said opening his bag on one of the beds.

Hikari agreed opening her bag on the bed opposite of Sasuke and pulled out what she would need to get the wards set up into her regular mission back pack. Removing the robe she attached her two katana over her right shoulder and the small pack over her left shoulder and then slipped on her mask.

Sasuke too changed, securing his own katana and slipped his snake mask on.

The two nodded at each other before slipping out a window.

Three hours later Sasuke and Hikari returned to their room to find a note that told them to meet up with Naruto and Sakura in the dark forest.

Sakura and Naruto had been summoned by Professor Dumbledore so he could speak with them about the mission changes. He had explained their classes, and the modified wands and how they worked. They had inquired as to the reasons why Kakashi and Yamato were there, but the question was evaded as they were ushered out of Dumbledore's office. Once they left Dumbledore's office they headed to the Dark Forest to practice with the specially modified wands they had been provided with, which would be able to channel the high amounts of chakra from their systems. Sakura, with her precision chakra control, had mastered the techniques needed to use the wand quickly. Naruto took a little longer, but with some guidance from Kyuubi, he too had mastered it. When Hikari and Sasuke had finished setting up the wards Sakura taught them how to use the wands as well. Sasuke picked up the technique easily using his sharingan. Hikari, however, was having difficulties. No matter what she did, the spell would always back fire on her, often burning her arm.

The others had headed back to the dorms to get some sleep, but Hikari had remained in the Dark Forest to practice with the wand. She had spent the entire night practicing with the wand; only to become more frustrated with each attempt she made at trying to use the wand.

"_Useless stick_" Hikari cursed and threw the wand at a tree, the last attempt charring her arm up to the elbow. The wand stuck tip first into the tree. Her arm rippled at the latest burning and shifted into black scales, finger nails growing into claws.

"_Great_" Hikari sighed and plunked her self down on an over sized tree root staring at the wand.

A centaur walked out from behind a tree. "I haven't seen one your kind in a very long time."

"Nor will you probably ever again" Hikari said, her arm melting back to a normal human arm. "I'm not exactly from around here."

"Your kind has never needed to use wands" The centaur said confused as to why she was even bothering.

Hikari let out a scornful laugh "No we certainly have other means."

"You are not happy being what you are?" The centaur asked

"I am permanently in hiding just for being what I am. Hiding from the consequences of a mistake I wasn't even alive to see happen" Hikari said "but I accepted it and moved on. Nothing else to do."

"I wish you luck child" The centaur said walking away "Protect him well."

"_Your technique is flawless, more so than Sakura's, so I fail to see how you can't use the wand_"

Hikari turned to the voice to find Sasuke standing to her left. "_Well apparently technique has nothing to do with it in this circumstance._"

"_What did he mean by your kind?_" Sasuke asked.

Hikari got up and walked to the tree where her wand stuck out of it. She grabbed a hold and yanked the offending object from the tree. "_I am a whole new breed of scary_"

Sasuke gave Hikari a questioning look.

"_A few years ago I was attacked, leading to an awakening of powers that had been locked away_" Hikari explained "_I am Atlantean. One of only three remaining within the Atlantean Pantheon._"

Sasuke scoffed "_Are you actually implying that you are a Goddess?_"

Hikari sighed "_And people wonder why I don't like to share personal information_"

"_Ok, suppose that is true_" Sasuke said "_Goddess of what?_"

"_Your mocking is unnecessary_" Hikari growled "_And if you must know, of shadow and light, I rule over the Twilight. I would appreciate if you kept that information to yourself. Naruto and Sakura are not privy to that information._"

"_Do you not consider them friends?_" Sasuke asked

"_I do_" Hikari sighed "_I just don't share personal information liberally; I'm sure you can see why. I only told you because you over heard that centaur._"

"_Hn_" Sasuke replied wondering if this girl was delusional. "_What is the Twilight*?_"

Hikari sighed wondering if she should even bother explaining it, she could sense his disbelief. She decided against it "_It matters not_" Hikari said walking past Sasuke "_besides I know of a way that I can bluff the wand usage anyways._"

A/N: *The Twilight is a realm where the out edges overlap all other realms via the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

**Class Schedules**

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any ideas taken from Smith's OR Sherrilyn Kenyon's works.

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Characters speaking in English

_Characters speaking in Japanese_

_Letters_

'_Thinking'_

_**Flashbacks**_

Please R&R

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next morning when Sasuke got up, he found Hikari already sitting in the common room. She appeared to be meditating in front of the fire.

"_Do you ever sleep?_" Sasuke asked sitting on a chair just behind her.

"_No_" was the simple reply he got. Hikari opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder at him, wondering if he would inquire further. When he didn't she got up and straightened her robes. "_Shall we go get breakfast?_"

Sasuke got up and the two left for the great hall.

Sasuke and Hikari were just finishing up their breakfast when Naruto and Sakura came in with Hermoine, Ron and Harry.

"You guys are up early" Harry commented.

"They always are" Naruto said "It's almost like they don't sleep."

Hikari smirked and bit into the last bit of her toast.

"So what class do you guys have first?" Hermoine asked

"Divinations" Sakura replied

"Ugh" Hermoine made a face "That class is so lame"

"But we have it too, so we can be bored together" Harry said.

During the divinations class they were learning about crystal balls. Naruto was sitting with Ron and Harry, all three looking as if they were about to fall asleep. Sakura sat with Hermoine, both looking bored. Sasuke and Hikari sat together. A blonde boy and two porky boys from Slytherine sat at a table next to them, whom they knew from the files that they were called Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy kept tapping Hikari on the shoulder. Hikari just gave him a dirty look and ignored him.

This kept up a couple more times, when of all people Sasuke spoke up "If you valued your life, you would leave her alone."

Hikari smirked and Malfoy glared at Sasuke and said "Who do you think you are speaking to me like that?"

Neither Hikari nor Sasuke even looked at Malfoy. Instead, Hikari tapped on the crystal ball a few times, causing dark purple cloud to build up in it. Dark electricity shot out of the ball and straight at Malfoy, shocking him. Malfoy screamed like a little girl, the dark energy rolling over him, singeing his face and cloths and causing his hair to stand up on end. The whole class burst out in laughter.

"Knew he would scream like a little girl" Hikari remarked, Sasuke chuckled at the remark. She could see Sakura giving her a condemning look, Hikari just shrugged.

The professor, although impressed with Hikari's ability to manipulate the crystal ball's energies, but was not happy with how Hikari had applied them; therefore landing Hikari in detention, which apparently was being run by the strange lady in pink that had give an odd speech at dinner yesterday.

Their next class was potions. Professor Snape was explaining the day's project, and Malfoy was again trying to gain Hikari's attention. Some how he had managed to get the seat next to her for that class. He passed her a note:

_Even though you're in Gryffindor, you should go out for dinner with me._

_We would make the perfect couple._

_Malfoy_

Hikari made a face and put her hand up.

"Yes, what is it?" Professor Snape asked sounding rather annoyed at the disruption.

"Mr. Malfoy is passing notes to Naruto" Hikari said sounding rather bored herself, and held the note up. Malfoy tried to grab the note from Hikari, she easily kept him at bay. Naruto gave Hikari an arduous look.

"Let's see" Professor Snape sighed. Upon reading the note, Snape looked at Malfoy and then to Naruto and then back to Malfoy.

"Sir, I can explain" Malfoy started.

Snape interrupted "Save it Mr. Malfoy, and save your personal love affairs for after class."

"WHAT?!?!" Naruto gapped and practically fell out of his chair.

"He's not like that you know; he has a girlfriend" Sakura put in glaring at Malfoy.

Snickers could be heard through out the room.

"Alright, quiet down" Snape instructed "Get started, you have two hours."

"You'll pay for that" Malfoy hissed at Hikari.

"Pfft" Hikari scoffed at the notion and began her work.

On their way to their next class, Hermoine was talking to Sakura and Hikari. "I can't believe how good you guys are at potions."

"I have an extensive background in medical training" Sakura said "so I get a lot of practice with that."

"What about you Hikari?" Hermoine asked "Did you do any special training like that before?"

"Not as much as Sakura" Hikari said "Enough to deal with pretty much any poison."

"Were people trying to poison you or something?" Ron asked.

"Not specifically" Hikari replied and entered the classroom, taking a seat in a rear corner, with Sasuke sitting next to her.

"What did she mean 'not specifically'?" Harry asked

"Not sure" Naruto said scratching his head following Harry and the others to sit in the middle of the class.

"Those two don't socialize much do they?" Hermoine asked

"They have both had pretty rough pasts, and it makes it hard for them to trust people" Sakura said. "I think that is why they are getting along. They are kind of like kindred spirits."

"Oh" Harmone said.

A short stout women dressed all in pink walked in at that time, calling for their attention "I am Professor Umbridge" She started, making her wand pass out books. She rambled on for a while about how this would be a theory only class, when Naruto put up his hand.

"Um, how can you learn to defend yourself if you don't practice?" Naruto asked "I mean theory can really only take you so far."

"If you know the theory, then you know everything you need if a situation should arise" Umbridge turned and headed back towards the front of the isle. Naruto made a crazy motion with his finger moving in circles next to his head. Sakura smacked his arm lightly mouthing for him to stop that.

Professor Umbridge went on to discredit rumors of the Dark Lord being back.

"That's a lie!" Harry stood up "I've seen him!"

"Harry" Harmoine whispered trying to get her friend to sit back down.

They argued back and forth for a while, with Harry ending up with detention.

The class seemed to drag on forever. Hikari had gotten so bored that she had turned the book upside down and began attempting to read it backwards. When Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her odd behavior, she just shrugged and whispered "_It's more interesting than this_." Sasuke reluctantly nodded.

Before they headed to their final class, which was to be the new defense class with Kakashi and Yamato, they all got changed into cloths that would better suit the class. The ninja's had donned their ANBU uniforms, their masks hanging from a ribbon over their back, each carrying with them their choice of weapons.

As they made their way to the area where the class was to be held, Harry asked upon seeing the ninja's weapons "You guys must have had this class at your old school then?"

"Yes" Sakura replied

"So, you guys know what this new class is going to be like?" Harmoine asked

"Probably learning basic jujutsu, chakra control" Sakura pondered "Maybe some minor weapons, target practice stuff like that"

"This is going to be hard isn't it?" Harmoine sighed

"I'm sure Kakashi-sensei will scale it to meet your needs and current abilities" Hikari said

They could see Kakashi and Yamato standing in the middle of the area waiting for the students to finish gathering.

"_I still say we should give them a demonstration of what they're in for_" Yamato said

"_I know Naruto will be eager to show off his abilities to Sasuke_" Kakashi said.

"_Perhaps_" agreed "_But I would like to see what Hikari can do. There are many rumors attributing to her strength and abilities_"

"_Agreed_" Kakashi said and stepped forward to address the class "This self defense class has been created to provide you with the knowledge to defend yourselves against attacks should you become separated from your wand. Before we begin with the basics, you will be provided with a demonstration of such skills, which the transfer students are already accustomed to. Uchiha Sasuke, Ryuujin no Hikari, you two have been chosen to provide that demonstration."

"Aww no fair" Naruto complained "I wanted to spar with Sasuke!"

"Later dobe" Sasuke smirked; he too wanted to see how his old rival had changed.

Hikari and Sasuke made their way over to Kakashi and Yamato continued the explanation "They will probably be demonstrating abilities that you will not be learning in this class, as unfortunately they will not be enough time to teach you what they have been learning since childhood."

Hikari and Sasuke nodded and took up positions on the field. Hikari slid her hunter mask into place, Sasuke followed suit.

"Begin!" Yamato called out.

Cheering from the students erupted as the two clashed together in a fury of punches and kicks.

"Hey Naruto, why are they wearing masks?" Harry asked

"It's part of our 'uniform' so to speak" Naruto said

"Oh, why do you have masks?" Harry asked

"It's for a special 'club' we belong to" Sakura flubbed

Hikari began flipping backwards as Sasuke advanced.

"_Do you run because you know you will lose?_" Sasuke remarked

"_Or do I retreat to let you assume you have the upper hand?_" Hikari said delivering a few punches, one landing true and hard to the face causing Sasuke to take a couple steps back.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and pushed forward trying to land a hit on Hikari.

After a few moments Hikari laughed "_Is it helping any?_" and activated her own Sharingan.

Sasuke frowned "_How?_"

"_Good question_" Hikari replied, momentarily distracted and missed an incoming kick to the midsection. Hikari was sent flying backwards and skidded across the ground. Hikari flipped herself up before coming to a complete stop, just in time to take a chidori charged kunai to the right shoulder. She let out a small cry as it tore into her flesh.

"_Who did you steal your eyes from?_" Sasuke growled "_How is it that you are able to activate and deactivate them?_"

Yamato moved to stop the fight, but Kakashi stopped him "_Give them a couple minutes more_"

"Hey! He is killing her!" a student called out

Naruto stepped forward to intervene when Sakura stopped him "_Have faith in Hikari, she can handle this_"

"_I didn't steal them from anyone!_" Hikari growled back and charged her hand with dark energy, thrusting her palm into Sasuke's sternum.

Sasuke let go of the kunai as he flew backwards.

Hikari pulled the kunai from her shoulder, dropped it on the ground and began healing her shoulder.

"_Now is now time to be doing that!_" Sasuke yelled as he vaulted himself at Hikari, two new kunai in hand.

Hikari turned and threw two senbon charged with dark energy at Sasuke, hitting him in the shoulder and neck. The energy crakled through Sasuke, dropping him like a stone. Sasuke moved so he was on one knee, breathing rapidly.

Hikari knelt in front of him and removed her mask "_You anger too quickly. My eyes are an anomaly that I don't have an answer for._" Hikari let her sharingan deactivate and she pulled the senbon from Sasuke's neck and shoulder, and then healed the small wounds, pumping in extra chakra to help his recovery from the dark energy.

"_More strange Goddess stuff?_" Sasuke asked in a hushed tone

"_Possibly_" Hikari said helping Sasuke up "_When you have no one to teach you, one tends to find a lot of grey area_"

They headed back towards Kakashi and Yamato.

Hikari bowed slightly "My_ apologies Kakashi, we seem to have gotten carried away_"

Kakashi nodded "_They needed to see your capabilities_"

Hikari straightened.

Kakashi turned to the rest of the students "With dedication and practice you can see how strong you can become"

Hikari shrugged and moved back to where Naruto and Sakura were, Sasuke following.

"Wow! That was awsome!" Ron said

"How were you guys moving so fast?" someone asked

"How long did it take you to learn to do all that?" Harry asked

"Years of training" Hikari replied

"We have been training like this since we were 7" Sakura said "Our academy starts much earlier than yours does"

"Really?" Harmoine said "That's so young"

"Although not all of us have been training that long" Naruto said, pointedly looking at Hikari

Kakashi grabbed everyone's attention and began lecturing them about the basics of jujutsu and had everyone split into groups and begin practicing some basic moves. He had the ninja's help the students with proper form.

When the classes were over Harry and Hikari made their way to Umbridge's office.

"Follow me" Umbridge instructed when they entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. They followed her up a short staircase and into a joining room. She instructed them to take a seat.

"You will be writing lines for me, with the provided quill and paper." Umbridge said walking slowly back and forth in front of them. "Harry you will write out 'I will not spread lies' and Hikari you will write out 'I will not attack students'. You may begin."

"How many times?" Harry asked

"As many times as it takes" Umbridge replied.

Hikari picked up her quill first and looked at it, and then looked at Umbridge. _'Evil little women isn't she'_ Hikari thought and flicked the quill. She then looked to Harry and shook her head '_no_', hoping he would understand and not begin writing out his lines. He didn't and began writing, the letters creating deep scratches on the back of his hand. Harry gasped at this and looked at his hand and then to Umbridge, who was smiling and sipping her tea. He scowled at Umbridge, but continued to write. Hikari shook her head thinking '_Why would you take that?_' and then wrote one word on her paper: **TROLL**. Hikari pushed hard on the quill and wrote quickly, finishing before Umbridge could get out of her seat. Umbridge was crying out and touching her forehead, she ran to a mirror to look.

Hikari grabbed her paper and Harry's arm "Come on!"

The two ran out of the side room and through the classroom and out into the hall, Hikari dragging Harry the whole way.

When Hikari let go of Harry's arm he asked "How did you do that?"

"Simple transference, I'd like to see her cover that up. She'll bare that for a month." Hikari replied "we should get Sakura to take a look at your hand; she should be in the common room."

Without waiting for Harry she turned and headed to the common room, Harry running to catch up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Getting to Know You**

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any ideas taken from Smith's OR Sherrilyn Kenyon's works.

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Characters speaking in English

_Characters speaking in Japanese_

_Letters_

'_Thinking'_

_**Flashbacks**_

Please R&R

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Harry and Hikari reached the Gryffindor common room a few minutes later, hearing the occasional shrieking from what the assumed to be Umbridge. Hikari walked in and plunked herself down on a couch next to Naruto.

"How was detention?" Naruto asked

"I'm pretty sure I'm in _way_ more trouble now" Hikari said smirking. "Hey Sakura will you take a look at Harry's hand?"

"Yeah sure" Sakura said and motioned for Harry to sit on the coffee table in front of her. "What happened?"

"Detention" Harry said

"How come you didn't just heal it, Hikari?" Sakura asked as her hand began to glow green as she pumped chakra into Harry's wound, healing it.

Hikari shrugged "'Cause you're better at it."

"Liar" Sakura said finishing up "I've seen what you can do"

"Meh" Hikari said closing her eyes and turning her head "Where's Sasuke?"

"H-how did you do that?" Harry asked, Harmoine moving in to look at Harry's hand.

"Oh, right" Sakura said giving a nervous giggle.

"Harry do you think?" Harmoine said not finishing the question.

"Where are you from?" Harry asked

"Not here" Sasuke said coming into the common room "That's all you need to know."

"Fine whatever" Harry said turning back to Sakura "Are you considered a healer where you're from?"

"Well yes" Sakura said "I am a medic."

"In training" Naruto put in trying to make it sound like they were still in some type of school themselves.

"Yes that's right" Sakura flustered.

"But you can do it without a wand" Harmoine said.

"Um yes" Sakura said blushing, embarrassed that she had blown her cover already.

"Well it's not like they weren't going to find out eventually" Hikari said.

"You mean you did that on purpose?" Sakura asked, baffled.

"Yup" Hikari replied jumping up off the couch heading to their room. "Hey we are doing transmogrification in our first class tomorrow right?"

"Well yes" Naruto said "But that's beside the point! Why would you set Sakura up like that?"

"Naruto, its ok" Sakura said "She's right. They would have found out eventually, and we will just have to trust that they will keep it a secret." Sakura looked hopefully at Harmoine and Harry.

"Of course" Harry said "But can you all perform magic without wands."

"Yes" Naruto said

Hikari was just about to enter their dorm when she let out a loud gasp, her back arched and her face pointed upwards, her eyes glowing gold.

"Hey, what's happening to her" Harmoine asked pointing at Hikari.

"Don't know" Naruto said moving towards her, Sakura close behind him.

Sasuke had beaten them all to her, grabbing Hikari from behind as she collapsed, gently lowering her to the ground. Her eyes fluttered partially open as Naruto and Sakura knelt by her side "Pity I was so hoping to train tonight." She passed out after that.

"Should we take her to the nurse?" Harry asked.

Sakura was examining Hikari "No she's fine, just needs some rest."

Sasuke scooped Hikari up in his arms and carried her into their dorm. Sakura pulled back the covers on Hikari's bed, and Sasuke gently placed her on the bed. "_I suppose that's one way to get some sleep_" Sasuke said stepping back as Sakura took off Hikari's boots and covered her up.

"_What do you suppose that was all about?_" Sakura asked Sasuke as they returned to the common room, where the others were waiting.

"_Don't know_" Sasuke replied.

"_Well I suppose with my slip up, we'll have to talk to them about the prophecy._" Sakura said "Sorry about that"

"_It's obvious that they know about it anyways._"Sasuke replied

Everyone was fairly quiet for the rest of the night. No one brought up the earlier events as they finished their homework. Sasuke had even finished Hikari's homework, to prevent an inquiry as to why she hadn't done it.

Harry had told them about what had happened during their detention, and they were all surprised as to why no one had come looking for Hikari. Harry told them that she had taken her paper with her, so it was possible that no one would believe is was Hikari who had done it. They had decided that Harry should lie about knowing what happened, and they knew that Hikari would never admit to it. They would just say that they got freaked out by all Umbridge's screaming and ran away, figuring another professor would hear her and help her out. It seemed feasible enough, would they buy it, well that was another question.

Hikari woke up late the next morning. Everyone else had already left for class. "Crap, I'm late." She rushed and changed, then hurried off to her morning class. When she arrived many of the students had already figured out how to transform themselves into an animal. She could see Naruto in fox form jumping around Sakura who had transformed into a panther. Sasuke had summoned the snake king, Manda, and had camouflaged himself into the giant snake's skin. Hikari walked by them all and continued out the other side of the gathering.

She stopped when she heard the professor's voice call out.

"It's good of you to finally join us Ms. Ryuujin," The professor sounded un-amused "But where are you going now?"

"I need some room" was all Hikari said before continuing on her way.

Naruto bounded after her in fox form "_Hikari where ya going?_"

"_This way_" Hikari replied "_Watch yourself_"

Hikari could see a large dragon approaching on the horizon, the same one from her vision the night before. She decided to make a scene; she knew the dragon would see it. Dark energy crackled out of her palm, and rolled over her entire body. She pushed the shift, hearing the students behind her make comments about the approaching dragon. She could feel her body extend out, her tail lashing out behind her as wings shoot straight up out of her back. She fell forward onto her front legs, the dark energy dissipating. The dragon was close now. Hikari let out a frightening roar. The dragon landed a short distance in front of her, emitting a low growl.

"_What's going on?_" Naruto asked as he had transformed back into human form.

"_Not sure_" Sakura said, also back in human form "_did you know she could do that?_"

"_No_" Naruto replied shaking his head "_but then again, there is a lot we don't know about her._"

Kakashi and Yamato showed up then. "_Get the students inside_" They instructed, and began moving the panicking students back towards the school.

"_The Dragon Child really is most impressive_"

Sakura and Naruto looked up to see the Snake King Manda towering over them, with Sasuke perched on his head.

"_You know of her?_" Sasuke asked

They could hear a great deal of snarling and growling coming from Hikari and the other dragon.

"_Sakura let's get the students inside_" Naruto said "_then we can come back to give Hikari help"_

Sakura nodded and the two headed off to help Kakashi and Yamato.

"_The dragon is wondering why the Dragon Child is here_" Manda translated for Sasuke. "_She is telling him of her alliance to the 'Order of the Pheonix' _"

"Wait, the Order" Harry said approaching with Ron and Harmoine, all three ignoring the requests to return to the school.

"_She wants to know why he calls her the Dragon Child_" Manda continued "_He says that's what the dragons are calling the fallen Atlantean Goddess_"

Hikari let out a snort just then.

"_She is asking how can she be considered 'fallen' if she was never considered anything more?_" Manda chuckled "_Does she really not know of her heritage_"

"_She knows some_" Sasuke commented

"_The dragon says he still has a job to do_" Manda said

With that the dragon let a terrifying roar escape his massive jaws and lunged towards Hikari. She was waiting for this and dodged taking to the air.

Sasuke jumped down from Manda's head as Naruto appeared with three bushin and grabbed Harry, Harmoine and Ron and took off towards the school.

"_Can she handle him?_" Naruto asked Manda

Manda scoffed "_Do you really have so little faith in your friend? She will be fine; she is a Goddess after all_"

"_Nani?_" Naruto asked confused by this.

"_Apparently she has kept this a secret_" Manda mused "_Perhaps you should ask her later_"

He then poofed out.

Hikari flew out over the lake and let the rogue dragon over take her in the air, but before the dragon could grab her she rolled and sunk her claws into his underside. She twisted their bodies, forcing them to crash into the lake.

A few moments later Hikari burst out of the water, the rogue dragon hot on her tail. '_I don't see anything that could be controlling him_' Hikari thought as she dodged a blast of fire '_I'll find it later, I need to figure out a way to disable him, hopefully without killing him_'

Hikari put on the brakes and rolled as the rogue dragon began to fly right over her, she grabbed him, each talon sinking deep into his under belly. She sunk her teeth into his neck before he could counter and let loose a powerful blast of dark energy.

The rogue let out an agonizing roar, but it didn't seem to slow him down in the least. He swung them around, tearing Hikari from him sending her crashing into the forest.

Hikari crashed through multiple trees before skidding to a halt on the forest floor. Ignoring the pain, she shot up out of the canopy pressing the attack once again.

Naruto and Sasuke had returned to the school and were watching the fight from the outer walls. Sakura was with Harry and the others just in case.

"_She is getting trashed!_" Naruto yelled "_We should be helping her_"

"_No, she is allowing the dragon to think it has the upper hand to keep it away from the students_" Sasuke replied "_Look, see there. Her hits are beginning to cripple the beast._"

Naruto just growled in frustration.

Sasuke frowned noticing the way Hikari continued to look over the dragon "_It looks like she is trying to find something_"

Hikari took a full blast of dragon fire and hit the ground hard. She skidded to a halt near the school, melting back into her human form. Breathing hard as she struggled to get back up.

"_Meh, I was always faster in this form anyways_" Hikari thought as she watched the rogue dragon land in front of her, stalking towards her. She then dropped back down to the ground lying on her side with her back to the dragon, Hikari feigned unconsciousness but formed hand seals for a summons.

The great dragon growled, saliva frothing off his bared teeth.

When the dragon was close enough she hit the ground with her hands "_Wolf Reign!_" she called out as she pushed herself up. A huge black wolf, the size of a large horse, appeared next to Hikari. The wolf's appearance effectively shifted the dragon's attention from Hikari to him.

"_Fenrir, hold him_" Hikari instructed. The wolf appeared to smile and lunged at the dragon. As Fenrir grabbed the dragon by the neck and attempted to contain the dragon's fury, Hikari jumped up onto the dragon's neck and charged a dagger with white fire, which she promptly thrust deep into the dragon's neck.

The dragon cried out and dropped to the ground, Fenrir still gripping it.

Hikari pulled the dagger out and was about to administer a death blow when something caught her eye from just behind the dragon's horns. She shot forward and grabbed the object, a flat black disk about an inch in diameter, and pulled. A powerful surge of energy coursed out of the disk as Hikari pulled. Hikari screamed at the pain. The dragon bellowed and pulled away from Fenrir. The dragon shook his head violently and pawed at the area trying to dislodge the source of the pain. Just as Hikari completely pulled the device up, the dragon grabbed hold of her and flung her into the school's wall. Hikari hit the wall, causing a large indent, blood spattering from her mouth. She landed face down on the ground, dropping both the disk and the dagger from her hands. She could hear the dragons bellows continue, and Fenrir calling out to her. She lifted her head slightly to see dragon take to the skies in retreat and knew that it was over. She let her head drop back down and closed her eyes.

Sasuke dropped down next to Hikari, rolling her over and into his arms "_Hikari!_"


	8. Chapter 8

**Fear & Excitement to Boredom**

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any ideas taken from Smith's OR Sherrilyn Kenyon's works.

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Characters speaking in English

_Characters speaking in Japanese_

_Letters_

'_Thinking'_

_**Flashbacks**_

Please R&R

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Professor Dumbledore sat at the head of a large table; Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke lined one side, while Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Madam Hooch, Professor Sprout, Professor Binns and Professor Flitwick lined the other.

"This has been a most disturbing incident" Dumbledore started once everyone was settled. Looking to the ninja he asked "Can we speculate that this was an attack sent by the Dark Lord?"

"Nothing can be ruled out at this point" Naruto replied and motioned to the disk in the center of the table "We can't tell much from this disk"

"Neither can we" Dumbledore sighed

"Does anyone recognize the markings on it?" McGonagall asked "It might give us a clue as to who caused this"

"Hikari might" Sasuke said "Her weapons are engraved with similar markings"

"If she is from your village, how is it that none of you recognize them then?" Snape asked

"Hikari was not born in our village" Sakura explained "She came to us a couple of years ago."

"Tsunade accepted her into our village" Naruto said "and gave a position as a hunter nin after discovering her unique abilities"

"Are you referring to the fact that she can transform into a dragon?" Snape asked

"We have no idea of the extent of her abilities, I'm not even sure if Tsunade does" Naruto explained.

"How could we have let such a demon into our school?" McGonagall gasped

"She is no demon" Sasuke growled, Naruto emphasized the statement with an icy glare.

"Calm down" Dumbledore said "Minerva, her presence here has been nothing more than commendable, and she obviously poses no risk to the students or she would have not put forth such an effort to protect everyone today"

"Why did she go to your village?" McGonagall asked

"Apparently she was attacked a few years ago and it almost killed her" Naruto explained.

"It was at that time that her abilities manifested themselves" Sakura continued "Unfortunately we know nothing further"

"She told me that she is in hiding now, something about the consequences of a mistake she wasn't around to make" Sasuke added

"She told you that?" Sakura asked

Sasuke just shrugged.

Naruto just shook his head "She doesn't talk about herself, she is very good at evading personal questions"

"It would appear that this investigation will have to be put on hold for the time being" Dumbledore said

"It seems that way" Sakura agreed

Hikari had been taken to the hospital wing so any injuries that she may have sustained could be tended to. Fenrir lay at the end of the bed where they had placed Hikari. Sakura had dispatched him, but he insisted on remaining until he knew the girl could once again defend herself.

It had been five days since the skirmish with the rogue dragon and although Hikari's physical injuries had healed, she remained unconscious and showed no signs of change. Sasuke checked in on the unconscious girl several times to be sure she was alright, although he couldn't understand the compelling need he felt to protect this girl.

Many of the students had questions about what had happened that day, but nothing was being said about the incident except that it was still under investigation.

Suddenly Hikari gasped and woke up with a start. She sat up quickly, her hand sliding over a crescent shaped scar on her neck.

"_Dreaming of the past?_"

Hikari looked up to see Fenrir looking at her from the end of the bed.

Hikari raised an eyebrow "I'm surprised your still here"

The giant wolf just seemed to shrug.

Hikari got up out of the bed and grimaced at the hospital gown she was wearing. She looked around, but didn't see her cloths anywhere. Letting out a frustrated sigh she flashed her cloths, weapons and mask on "Want to go scare some humans before you leave?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Fenrir replied chuckling "besides I want to see the look on the Uchiha's face when he finds out your finally awake.

Hikari gave the wolf a sideways glace, but ignored the comment and patted him on the shoulder as they left the infirmary.

Students flowed out of their way as they moved through the hallways, many of them pressing themselves against the walls in an attempt to escape. Fenrir chuckled at their fear.

"Hikari! You're finally awake!" Naruto yelled as they passed an adjoining corridor.

Hikari stopped and looked down the hallway. They were all in their Hogwarts uniforms, and they made their way towards her followed by Harry, Ron and Harmoine.

"Hi Hikari. How are you doing?" Harmoine asked

"_Good to see that you are finally awake_" Sasuke commented

Hikari nodded, and Fenrir made a scoffing noise.

"_Who has the disk I pulled off of that dragon?_" Hikari asked

"_I believe that Dumbledore has it_" Sakura replied

Hikari nodded again and headed off to find Dumbledore, not caring about 'blending in' with the student populace any longer.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked

"She wants to see where the investigation is at" Sakura explained

"You know I have been meaning to ask" Harry continued "I heard that big snake say something about the Order the day the dragon showed up, what was that about?"

"I think she was hoping to persuade the dragon into siding with her" Sasuke offered "But it seems like an outside source was controlling him"

"Do you think it was" Harmoine stopped and looked around and then in a hushed tone asked "you know who?"

"Hard to say" Sakura said

"She'll know" Naruto said looking in the direction that Hikari and Fenrir had gone.

"You say that so confidently" Harry remarked

"She just knows things" Naruto said, but then faltered "I can't really explain it."

Hikari made her way through the halls with Fenrir until they finally reached a room where they could sense Dumbledore was in.

Upon entering the room, Dumbledore turned towards Hikari and smiled "Good to see you up and about"

Hikari nodded "Where is the disk I pulled from the dragon?"

"Straight to the point" Dumbledore mused pulling the disk from a pocket in his robes.

Hikari took the disk and cursed.

"I take it you recognized it" Dumbledore stated

Hikari growled before handing it over to Fenrir "_Take this into the Twilight* and have it destroyed_"

Fenrir took the disk in his jaws and vanished.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and awaited an explanation.

"It's Atlantean" Hikari stated "The Dark Lord is receiving help; either that or some of the Atlantean artifacts were cast into the realm when Atlantis was destroyed"

"Will he have more?" Dumbledore asked, worried that he may use them to attack the school again.

Hikari closed her eyes and expanded her senses. After a moment she sighed "I can't sense anymore, but I will have my people look into it"

Dumbledore nodded and Hikari left, heading back to the dorms.

A couple of months had passed since the ninja's had arrived at Hogwarts. With the exception of the dragon incident, nothing of any real relevance had occurred and Hikari's sources could find no traces of any more Atlantean weapons. The ninja's discussed with Harry, Harmoine and Ron the prophecies and they had all asked Hikari questions about her abilities, to which they either got no response at all or Hikari changed the subject.

For the most part the Hogwarts students now avoided Hikari, and rumors quickly spread that she was some type of demon. Naruto and Sakura did their best to quell the rumors, but it didn't seem to do any good. Hikari thanked them for their efforts, and just shrugged off the whispered insults.

Christmas was approaching quickly, and the ninja's had been invited to spend it with Harry, Ron and Harmoine at the Order's house.

"Hey Harmoine" Hikari said noticing how engrossed the girl was in some paperwork one morning "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, hi" Harmoine looked up from her work "I'm on a committee that is planning the winter ball, but we can't decide on a theme."

"You guys are planning a ball, with an impending war?" Hikari was dumbfounded.

"Well we need something to take our minds off it, or we would stress out and have a meltdown" Harmoine offered.

"I suppose" Hikari said "What ideas do you have"

"Well someone suggested a winter carnival, with skating and stuff like that." Harmoine started "Some else suggested we do a beach party. Those are really the only two good ideas."

"Why don't you do a Venetian Masque" Hikari offered.

Harmoine's eyes lit up "That's a great idea! I'm going to go talk to the others about it." She jumped up and ran off.

"_All righty then_" Hikari said

"_What's she so happy about?_" Sasuke asked walking up next to Hikari.

"_Apparently my idea for their winter ball thing_" Hikari replied "_What to go check the wards and train?_"

"_Don't we have that defense against the dark arts class?_" Sasuke asked

"_And you would prefer to do that?_" Hikari raised an eyebrow at Sasuke.

Sasuke grimaced at the thought of sitting through another one of that annoying woman's classes.

"_So I'll meet you in the dark forest then?_" Hikari said and disappeared back to the dormitory to gather her weapons. Sasuke followed so he could change.

A few minutes later Hikari arrived in the forest, Sasuke already waiting.

"_Well it seems that the wards are all intact and functioning properly_" Hikari smiled "_Shall we spare?_"

"_Hn_" Sasuke replied "_Rules?_"

"_Hmm.._" Hikari thought a moment "_Well I suppose we should limit it to ninjutsu only, no gengitsu or anything like that. Weapons?_"

"_No_" Sasuke said

"_Right_" Hikari said discarding her katanas and pulling off her jacket revealing a black sleeveless turtleneck and fingerless gloves that went up to her shoulders with silver buckles down the sides. Discarding them to the side she fell into a light fighting stance.

Sasuke fell into stance as well. Sasuke moved first, rushing forwards. Hikari bolted forward to meet him half way. They collided in a fury of kicks and punches. Each one dodging or blocking the other. They had been sparing for almost an hour when three owls swooped down, a large package in their talons. Surprised by the sudden arrival of the birds, Hikari moved to avoid their low decent, only to meet a kick to chest from Sasuke. Hikari flew backwards, tumbling across the ground. Rolling to a stop on her stomach, Hikari propped her self up scowling at the fact that she hadn't paid enough attention to allow herself to take a hit like that. Again.

"_Interesting tattoo_" Sasuke said standing over her.

"_Which one?_" Hikari asked standing up and dusting herself off.

"_This one_" Sasuke's finger came to rest on a tattoo on her left shoulder. It was identical to the cursed mark on his left shoulder, yet not quite situated in the same spot.

"_Ah_" Hikari said running her finger tips over the mark. "_One I acquired long before I became I gained knowledge of my current self, perhaps a bad idea to give myself the cursed seal of heaven. Why do you ask?_"

"_Because I too have it_" Sasuke replied.

"_Interesting_" Hikari said.

Sasuke nodded.

"And you said it was a good idea to carry it like that" Phoebe said.

Hikari smirked at the three women "Well well. What brings the Sisters here?"

"Well we thought it would be nice to bring you a present" Luna replied "but if you don't want it."

Hikari laughed "No I will accept it. A gift from fate; how kind, how rare."

"Well it's over there" Seline said pointing back the way that had come. "By your jacket"

"Thank you" Hikari bowed slightly "but I am being rude, Sasuke you have not met the Sisters"

"Nor will he likely ever again" Seline replied

"But this encounter concerns him as well" Phoebe continued

"And your new found alliance with one another" Luna finished

Hikari glanced at Sasuke and then decided to introduce him to the Sisters. Pointing to the blond haired women first, then the silver haired women, and then the black haired women "That is Pheobe, Luna and Seline."

Sasuke nodded.

"He is the Crowned Prince of Snakes" Luna said

"It seems Manda has 'adopted' young Sasuke here" Phoebe said

"And of course with Manda being a minion of Hades, who holds you in great favor, the snake kingdom is at your beck and call" Seline said

"Pfft. He's the only one" Hikari muttered

"However, snakes can be devious, and can not always be trusted" Phoebe continued ignoring Hikari's interruption.

"And with his past indiscretions, we have cause to question his motives" Seline said.

"Even if Manda holds him in high favor" Luna said.

"So is this visit one of warning or of allegiance?" Hikari asked, hating their riddles

"Both" Luna said

"We have a warning for you as well Sasuke" Phoebe said

"Cause harm to her" Seline said

"And you will not live to regret it" Luna finished.

Sasuke looked at Hikari and then back to the Sisters "I have no cause to"

Hikari frowned "I do not understand why you bring me this news, and gifts, considering your obvious hatred for the rest of my pantheon"

"We have our reasons" Seline shrugged.

"Don't know" Hikari mumbled "Something feels off."

"Perhaps and audience with Hades would help to clear up any questions you may have" Phoebe offered.

"I highly doubt summoning a god would go unnoticed here" Hikari replied "I'm sure time will reveal all"

"I wish we could answer your questions," Luna said softly pushing a hand through Hikari's bangs "But we were asked to keep out motives secret"

Hikari frowned at this, but then again the Fates always did as they pleased. But it was a curious notion as to why these three would be running errands for the Greek God of death. Hikari smirked wondering what the God of death would have over these three.

"We should be going" Phoebe said noticing Hikari's change in demeanor, guessing where her line of thought had gone.

"Yes we have spent too much time here" Seline said

"Enjoy your present child" Luna said.

The three Sisters transformed into owls and flew off.

"_Strange people_" Sasuke said after they had gone.

"That they are" Hikari said and headed back over to where she had left her jacket. "_Let's check out what they left for us._"

"_Us?_" Sasuke inquired following her.

Hikari chuckled "_That package is far too large for it to be for just me._"

The package consisted of 4 small boxes and 4 soft wrapped objects. Each one addressed to each of the ninja. Hikari opened the box addressed to her, as Sasuke watched. Inside was a mask; it was beautiful. It was white, with a gold swirl on the top, and had black designs around the sides of the mask, swirling under the right eye, and a gold vine swaying under the left eye. Hikari smiled "_Well apparently the students here have or will decide on my idea for their winter ball._"

Sasuke looked at her.

"_Hey at least we will have something to wear now_" Hikari shrugged "_Want to be my date?_"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"_You know they will say you have to have partner or something_" Hikari said "_Or would you prefer to accompany one of the many fan girls you seem to have?_"

Sasuke sighed "_Fine, but_"

"_It means nothing_" Hikari interrupted knowing what he was going to say "_Besides it will work out for the mission_"

"_True with all the masks and their low chakra working in twos would be the logical option_" Sasuke said.

"_Well I suppose we should head back_" Hikari said "_unless you want to look at yours first_"

"_No_" Sasuke said picking up his and Naruto's packages "_I don't care._"

Hikari smirked and picked up her and Sakura's packages and headed back to the dorms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Christmas**

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any ideas taken from Smith's OR Sherrilyn Kenyon's works.

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Characters speaking in English

_Characters speaking in Japanese_

_Letters_

'_Thinking'_

_**Flashbacks**_

Please R&R

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

There was a two week break in school for Christmas. The ninja's had traveled with Harry, Harmoine and Ron to the Order's house to spend it with them.

Hikari had a hell of a time setting up the wards around the perimeter without people noticing. Even at night there seemed to be numerous people on the streets.

Mrs. Weasley was very kind, and had welcomed them with open arms. She had set the girls up in a room together, and gave the boys a room next to them. The house always seemed to be bustling with noisy people finishing up their Christmas wrapping, or looking for ways to pass the time. The twins, Fred and George were constantly pulling pranks on people, and Naruto seemed to be joining them, much to Sakura's dismay.

It was Christmas Eve and Hikari was walking down the hallway and once again almost walked right into one of Naruto and the twin's pranks. Taking a quick detour right into the boy's room quickly shutting the door, she heard the trap go off creating a great deal of noise. Hikari sighed resting her head against the door.

"_Loud enough for you?_" came Sasuke's voice from the bottom of one of the bunks in the room.

"_I'm hiding in here for a while._" Hikari said creating a lock on the door and then plunked herself down in front of the bed Sasuke was sitting on.

There came a rattling on the door knob, and then banging on the door "Aww come on Hikari! It's all in fun!" Naruto's voice came, muffled by the door.

Hikari didn't bother answering him, instead to Sasuke she said "_Now I know why you left._"

Sasuke smirked "_and obviously, yet another reason why you don't tell him where you live_"

It was Hikari's turn to smirk.

They could hear Sakura and Mrs. Weasley yelling at the boys to find something more constructive to do with their time.

Hikari shook her head "_Thank the Gods for you, I'm pretty sure I would have gone insane and killed the lot of them by now_."

"_You don't want to now?_" Sasuke asked.

"_Well yes_" Hikari mused "_But you seem to keep me sane_"

"_How is that possible?_" Sasuke asked

"_It's quiet with you_" Hikari shrugged "_It's calming_"

"_Really_" Sasuke said "_Interesting, I had a similar reason for accepting this mission._"

"_My charm worked that well huh?_" Hikari laughed slightly and nudged Sasuke's leg.

"_I wouldn't go that far_" Sasuke said. Hikari laughed.

"_I suppose I can say that I feel the same in your presence_" Sasuke said.

Hikari mock gasped putting a hand up to her mouth "_An Uchiha feel?_"

Sasuke glared at her.

"_Sorry_" Hikari said giggling.

Sasuke lay down on the bed with his back to Hikari. Hikari looked at Sasuke and then proceeded to climb over him and lay down. Sasuke opened his eyes and gave her and odd look. Hikari just stared back.

"_I had a vision this morning_" Hikari said. Sasuke frowned. "_No one was around. My sources seem to have missed the fact that someone in their ranks can cross over into the Twilight. I believe this is how that got the disk they had. They have a collar now, and a __Charonte* demon. That is very bad._"

"_The collar will control this demon?_" Sasuke asked

"_Yes_" Hikari said "_and only the one who put the collar on can remove it, unless they are dead_"

Sasuke nodded closing his eyes. They lay there in silence for a while.

"_I want to speak with Hades about this_" Hikari said. "_I don't understand how they could get a hold of one of these demons. Apollymi* keeps them well guarded in Kalosis*_"

Sasuke opened his eyes and nodded "_When will you be leaving?_"

"_Tonight_" Hikari replied "_I should be back before morning_"

Sasuke nodded again and closed his eyes.

More time passed and she could hear people in the hallway asking if the door was still locked. Sakura said to leave Hikari and Sasuke be. She wouldn't come out either if she was the target of so many of their pranks. Naruto whined that not one of them had been successful so Hikari shouldn't be mad. By the sounds that occurred after, Hikari assumed that Sakura had punched Naruto for his ignorance. When the voices died down again, Hikari noticed that Sasuke's breathing had evened out. He had fallen asleep. She smiled, envious of his sleep. The only time she slept was when she passed out from exhaustion, and her body was too tired to dream, too tired to remember the horrible images of the night when her powers were awakened. There was so much pain and bloodshed. A single tear slipped from her left eye and fell to the pillow. Hikari closed her eyes tight, trying to clear her mind. Without realizing it she reached out grabbed hold of Sasuke pulling her self closer to him, tears streaming from her eyes. Sasuke awoke to the sudden movement. He sighed at Hikari when he realized she was crying and wrapped his arms around her, wanting to comfort the girl. They stayed that way for a couple of hours; Hikari's tears had stopped only moments after they started, but she didn't let go and was glad that Sasuke had let her remain there.

Hikari finally sat up, but didn't look at Sasuke "_Sorry. That was unprofessional._" Hikari climbed off the bed and headed towards the door. Sasuke grabbed her arm, as she reached the door, spinning her around so her back was pressed against the door. Sasuke stepped in close, and the two just stared at each other, both wondering what he was doing. Sasuke moved forward again, pressing his lips against hers. Hikari was shocked at first, but began kissing him back.

They were interrupted by a loud banging on the door "_Seriously! I don't care what you two are doing, but if you don't open the door I'm going to break it down!_"

Hikari leaned her head into Sasuke's shoulder and sighed "_Naruto_"

Hikari removed the lock she had created earlier, and made to open the door. Sasuke grabbed the handle before she did. She looked back at him, and he pushed her to the side of the door as he opened it, concealing her behind it.

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and thrust it to Naruto's neck "_No more pranks_"

"_Wha-_." Naruto stuttered at the kunai that was sudden thrust at him. Putting his hands up in defeat "_Ok, ok. No more pranks._"

Sasuke lowered the kunai and stepped back away from the door. Hikari moved around the door and nodded to Sasuke before slipping out the door.

"_What were you two doing in there for so long?_" Naruto asked

"_Keeping her from killing you_" Sasuke said walking past Naruto and down the hall.

"_Oh, well thanks_" Naruto said.

Hikari headed down stairs. It smelled of delicious food. She rounded the corner to the kitchen, where she found Mrs. Weasley cooking, and Sakura and Harmoine helping her out.

"Oh good" Mrs. Weasley said "I was getting a bit worried"

Hikari smiled "Can I help?"

"We are just about done" Mrs. Weasley said "But if you could let everyone know that dinner is ready that would be great"

Hikari smiled and nodded and headed off to let the others know.

That night when every one was headed off to bed, Hikari told Naruto and Sakura that she needed to talk to them. They waited until everyone was asleep and then met downstairs.

"_What's up?_" Sakura asked taking a seat.

"_I am leaving to follow some leads I received this morning pertaining to the Dark Lord_" Hikari said "_The wards will still be in place, and I will alter them before I go to ensure that no uninvited guests will be able to pass through them._"

"_We can initiate patrols as well_" Naruto said "_but where do you need to go?_"

"_I am going to visit an old friend_" Hikari said "_I can't really say more than that._"

"_Understandable_" Sakura said knowing of her strange sources "_But hurry back_"

"_I will_" Hikari said "_I should be back before morning._"

"_Be safe_" Sasuke said appearing in the door way.

Sakura and Naruto looked dumfounded at Sasuke. "_Did you-?_"

"_What?_" Sasuke said as if they didn't get it "_We need her to complete the mission, so she better come back in one piece._"

Hikari smirked "_I'll be sure not to lose any vital limbs._"

"_Well if you think you can make it back by morning, at least you won't miss presents_" Naruto said smiling.

"_Cause that's the important part_" Sakura said lightly smacking him.

A/N: Apollymi is the queen of the Atlantean Pantheon, also known as the great destroyer (check out for more info.)

A Charonte demon is extremely powerful demon breed that are only able to be controlled by the Atlantean Pantheon. They can eat pretty much anything. (check out for more info.)

Kalosis is the Atlantean Hell realm (it is to the Atlanteans what Hades & Tartarus are to the Greeks)


	10. Chapter 10

**Answers**

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any ideas taken from Smith's OR Sherrilyn Kenyon's works.

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Characters speaking in English

_Characters speaking in Japanese_

_Letters_

'_Thinking'_

_**Flashbacks**_

Please R&R

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hikari slipped out the front door, and altered the wards around the perimeter of the house. She wasn't worried though, she knew those three could handle anything that would come their way. She moved into a quiet street, made sure no one as around and then preformed a series of complicated seals opening a door into the Twilight. Disappearing into the strange realm, she traveled deep into the twilight before opening another door that opened up into Hades.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would show up"

Hikari turned and smiled at the man that stood before her. She bowed slightly "Hades, I seek your council."

"Ai, I have been waiting for you" Hades said moving to sit in his throne.

Hikari straightened. "It's good to see you again."

"And you" Hades said "I suppose you have heard of the missing Charonte demon?"

Hikari nodded "Do you know how they got one out of Kalosis?"

"He isn't a resident there any longer" Hades replied

Hikari frowned at this news. "How is that possible? Acheron would never let anyone near Simi or Xirena"

"He is from a group of Charonte demons living in New Orleans, which are believed dead by Apollymi" Hades replied "Which is why they have not been forced to return to Kalosis."

"Hn" Hikari murmured.

"Acheron is pissed and has his Dark Hunters searching high and low for those who have taken him" Hades said "They took Xidric"

Hikari's eyes widened "Simi's brother?"

Hades nodded.

Hikari cursed "Can you tell me how these people even had access to this realm?"

"I think you already know" Hades said

"Perhaps, but I have no way to track them" Hikari replied.

Hades laughed "You could always visit the dimi* he married."

"That would go over oh so well" Hikari said "They have enough issues with Atlanteans, with one of their own missed they are going to be testier than usual."

"True" Hades said "You're shadow warriors have no information for you?"

"Not as of yet" Hikari replied "But I have measures in place to trap whoever keeps crossing over into the Twilight."

Hades nodded.

"I suppose we will just have to wait until they cross over again" Hikari continued "Can you get message to Acheron that I will safely return Xidric"

"I will" Hades replied "but who should I say is doing so?"

"The boogie man" Hikari answered grimly

Hades laughed "I can't wait to see the look on Acheron's face when he finds out someone out there is more secretive that he is"

Hikari sighed "Yeah well I still value my existence"

Hikari turned to leave then

"By the way Persephone tells me she found out who your soul mate is" Hades said

"I really wish you Greeks would find something better to do than gossip about me" Hikari replied turning back to face Hades "One of these days Katra is going to slip and tell Apollymi about me"

Hades laughed "You're too paranoid"

Hikari pondered what Hades had told her "How is Persephone, by the way?"

"Changing the subject now?" Hades asked "And she is fine, she sends her best"

"I'll never understand why you Greeks are so nice to me" Hikari said

"You could petition Zeus to become a part of the Greek Pantheon" Hades contemplated.

"Right" Hikari rolled her eyes "I doubt this Pantheon could or would protect me from Apollymi's wrath when she discovers I exist"

Hades shrugged "Her powers can't reach us from Kalosis"

"Still don't trust it" Hikari started

"Do you want to hear the gossip or not" Hades interrupted her.

"Have someone special in need of punishing" Hikari sighed "Alright, let's have it"

"The snake demons are at his beck and call" Hades said.

"That's nice, but there are a few that the snakes answer to" Hikari said.

"Perhaps" Hades replied. "But most do not hold their king's favor."

"True" Hikari said and then realized who he was talking about. She bowed slightly "I thank you for your time, but I really must be getting back."

"So soon" Hades said

Hikari smirked "I'll give Persephone a window to come see you" She turned to leave once again, whispering into the twilight for the shadow demons that followed her to create an opportunity for Persephone to escape her mother's watch for a few hours.

"Why thank you" Hades said and then snapped his fingers making a large mirror appear before Hikari "I'm never indebted to anyone"

Hikari nodded in thanks and walked to the mirror. She touched the mirror with her finger tips; a ripple flowed outward from her touch. She looked back to Hades and smiled as Persephone appeared before stepping through the mirror.

Sasuke was staring out a downstairs window, staring out at the strange city. The house was still dark and quiet; no one else would be up for at least another couple of hours. A light in an adjoining room caught his attention. Upon entering the room he saw a large mirror appear in the center of the room, with a blue-white light shining around it. The mirror's surface rippled and Sasuke took up a fighting stance. A figure stepped through the mirror. As soon as the figure was completely through the mirror, the mirror disappeared.

"Well that is certainly handy" Hikari said "will have to remember that"

Sasuke relaxed "That was fast"

"Hades didn't have much for me, unfortunately" Hikari replied moving towards Sasuke. "mostly annoying gossip"

Sasuke smirked "Gossip?"

Hikari smiled "They have so much time on their hands these days."

Sasuke brushed Hikari's hair back from the right side of her face "What did you find out?"

"I found out the importance of the demon that was taken" Hikari replied "It is imperative that I return him and quickly"

Sasuke frowned at her.

Hikari smiled "His disappearance had created quite the uproar with a certain relation of mine"

"You are starting to sound like those sister's of yours" Sasuke said

"They are not my sisters" Hikari said matter of factly "They are the Sister's of Fate"

Sasuke stared at Hikari, hoping she would elaborate.

"Nothing is as it seems" Hikari replied.

Sasuke sighed "So you're not going to tell me"

Hikari thought for a moment wondering what more he could want to know "You want to know the gossip?"

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take that as a no" Hikari said and turned to move away

"Why would they want to share gossip with you?" Sasuke asked pulling Hikari to a stop

Hikari turned to look at him "Because it was about me, and Hades knows how I hate it when the Gods gossip about me"

Sasuke chuckled "This I have to hear"

Hikari frowned, but decided to tell him anyways "They told me who my soul mate is"

"Soul mate?" Sasuke made it a question.

"Basically it means that each being is one half of a whole soul. It's rare when they find each other, but it happens, more so these days it seems. Naruto and Sakura, they are soul mates, though I'm not entirely sure if they are aware of that." Hikari explained

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke asked, becoming impatient.

"I wondered the same thing" Hikari said "I personally just think he takes pleasure in tormenting me with such information."

"Why?" Sasuke asked and then decided he had to know who this soul mate was "Who?"

"Don't know. I don't understand the actions of the Gods. Perhaps it is just because I have never spent time around them" Hikari replied "What does it matter to you who it is."

Sasuke stared at Hikari not saying anything.

"Hmm apparently it does matter quite a bit" Hikari said reading his emotions "You."

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked

"If you take the gossip as the truth" Hikari said

"And if it is?" Sasuke said, frowning at the thoughts swirling in his mind. What astounded him the most was how much he wanted that to be true. He wanted a relationship with this girl.

Hikari shrugged "It's your life"

"And you?" Sasuke asked "What do you want?"

Hikari frowned "If I told you that I would be happy if you stayed, would it affect your decision? I know it didn't when Sakura asked you to stay in Konoha."

Sasuke grabbed Hikari by the shoulders "This is not the same! How dare you compare the two!"

Hikari winced at the pressure that Sasuke was putting on her shoulders "I'm sorry, but you don't seem to be one that allows someone else to affect your decisions"

Sasuke pushed Hikari into a wall "Do you not care what happens with the people in your life?"

Hikari looked away "Just knowing me is dangerous, I do my best not to make ties with people for fear of their safety; I am trying very hard not to get attached to you, for fear of losing you."

Saskue pushed her into the wall again "So your just going to give up, and not bother trying at all?! You are not who I thought you were."

Hikari looked straight at Sasuke and glared "You know nothing about me!"

"You won't let me!" Sasuke retorted.

"Sasuke let go of her" came Naruto's calm voice.

Sasuke and Hikari looked towards Naruto, surprised. They could see Sakura standing behind him with a worried look on her face. They heard foot steps on their other side. They looked; Harry and Ron ran in wands at the ready. Harmoine came in behind them, looking more worried than Sakura. Sasuke closed his eyes, turning his head back to face Hikari, his grip on her shoulders loosening.

Hikari brought her hands up and lightly took hold of Sasuke's hands, pulling them from her shoulders. Looking into his eyes she whispered "This is why I am reluctant to share personal information, and yet I can't seem to keep my mouth shut around you." With a small smile she let his hands go, turned and rounded the corner by Naruto and Sakura. They made room as she passed. Harry and Ron relaxed their wands.

"Sorry we woke you" Sasuke said and pushed out of the room, heading in the opposite direction Hikari had.

"Did he just apologize?" Naruto asked looking dumbfounded.

"Yes, he did" Sakura replied "I'm going to go talk to Hikari. Harmoine, do you want to join me?"

Harmoine just nodded and followed Sakura up the stairs.

"Well," Naruto scratched the back of his head "guess I'll go find Sasuke"

"Do you want us to come?" Harry offered

"No, it's better if it's just me" Naruto said waving them off "Besides, this conversation has been a long time coming." Naruto left the room, leaving Harry and Ron to contemplate what had just happened.

"Well boys, it certainly has been an exciting morning, hasn't it?" Mr. Weasley said entering the room "Let's get breakfast together first, we'll wait for them to open presents."

A/N Dimi are demons created by the Sumerian Pantheon (see for more information)

Other Character names unrecognized as Naruto Characters have been taken from Sherrilyn Kenyon's works (My bad if I spelled any of them wrong) and Greek Mythologies (although character personalities are from Sherrilyn Kenyon's works)


	11. Chapter 11

**What Now**

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any ideas taken from Smith's OR Sherrilyn Kenyon's works.

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Characters speaking in English

_Characters speaking in Japanese_

_Letters_

'_Thinking'_

_**Flashbacks**_

Please R&R

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto found Sasuke sitting on the roof, staring out over the city. The early morning sun was casting long shadows and causing the snow to glisten brightly. Naruto walked up next to Sasuke and stayed quiet for a few moments.

"_Care to talk about what just happened?_" Naruto offered.

Sasuke didn't answer, didn't move.

Naruto sighed "_I don't think I will ever understand you. When it came to killing your brother, you went all out, no matter the cost to accomplish your goal. Yet when it comes to living life, you dodge it. Why?_"

"_For the same reason's Hikari does_" Sasuke replied giving a sideways glance at Naruto.

"_If you care for her, what was that all about?_" Naruto said

"_She doesn't care what happens to her or anyone else, so why should I?_" Sasuke replied

"_That's not true_" Naruto said "_What happened to her, I think is worse than what happened to you. At least you aren't persecuted just for being what you are._"

Sasuke frowned at him.

"_She doesn't think we know, but she told Tsunade when she came to Konoha_" Naruto explained "_Tsunade only told us a portion of it, and asked us to keep an eye on her._"

"_I suppose you won't tell me either_" Sasuke said

"_I will_" Naruto sighed "_and you should tell her about your past too, there is only so much Sakura and I can tell her._"

"_She asked?_" Sasuke sounded a bit surprised

"_I'm glad you're here_" Naruto said "_I know it's off topic, but we have really missed you_"

"_Naruto, don't_" Sasuke said "_We can't go back to that_"

"_I know, and I'm not saying that either Sakura or I want to_" Naruto said "_but it would be nice if you stuck around after this mission or at least came to visit once in a while_."

"_We'll see_" Sasuke said

"_Alright_" Naruto said "_I'll tell you what I know about Hikari_"

Sasuke nodded.

"_Before she came to Konoha, Hikari came from a place similar to this I think. She enjoyed her life, she was happy. But she was attacked one night, I'm not sure of the specifics, but I know it almost killed her. When her powers awakened, she destroyed those that attacked her. She found out shortly after what she was, and that she was more than likely marked for death just for it. She gave up everyone and everything she knew and went into hiding._"

Sasuke sighed.

"_She has been alone ever since. She won't let anyone get close to her, because she doesn't want to give anyone an excuse to use us or anyone else against her._" Naruto said

"_I doubt we could stand with her either_" Sasuke said, when Naruto gave him an odd look he continued "_She gave me a very brief run down on her history_"

"_Surprising_" Naruto commented "_We could have helped you, you know, we considered you family. Wasn't that enough?_"

"_No_" Sasuke said "_because there was a possibility that he would have come back to destroy you too._"

"_I suppose you would understand Hikari's position better than any of us then_" Naruto commented

"_Perhaps_" Sasuke said

Inside, Sakura and Harmoine headed up the stairs and into their room. Hikari was lying on the bed, legs dangling over the edge and one arm draped over her eyes.

Sakura sat down next to Hikari and put a hand on hers "Hikari.."

"It was my fault" Hikari said "I shouldn't have told him"

"Told him what?" Harmoine asked

Hikari sat up, eyes narrowed "anything"

"You can't keep trying to carry this burden on your shoulders alone" Sakura said "We can help"

"No, none of you can" Hikari said "and please don't take that the wrong way, but you have no idea the powers that I run from"

Sakura touched the emblem on Hikari's jacket "I might have an idea"

"You're.." Harmoine gasped, as if noticing the stitching for the first time.

Hikari frowned "You know this symbol?"

Harmoine just nodded "It's the symbol for the Queen of the Twilight"

"Apparently my reputation precedes me" Hikari mused, her features softening.

Sakura looked to Harmoine asked "What else do you know?"

"I should ask you the same" Hikari commented

"That is" Sakura gapped trying to find a way to explain

"Its fine" Hikari said "but you should understand then, that none of you can help me. Not even the demons of the Twilight can keep me safe"

"But couldn't you stay in the Twilight?" Harmoine asked.

"Would you be safe then?" Sakura asked

"Possibly." Hikari sighed "But that would be awfully lonely. As much as I love the demons that reside there, they live to serve me, and somehow don't quite get the concept of friendship. At least, not with me."

"So what upset Sasuke so much?" Sakura asked

"I heard some interesting gossip" Hikari said "and it wasn't that he didn't find the little tidbit amusing, I just don't think he appreciated how I was non-committal."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked

"I told him that apparently we are soul mates, but I didn't want to push him, told him my opinion didn't matter, that he had to make his own decision." Hikari explained "Although in hind sight I really should not have compared this to when he left before. But that may have been my subconscious attempting to push him away, to keep him safe from my enemies."

"I can see why your tactics would have set him off" Sakura sighed.

"I also told him that I didn't want to get attached incase he did decide to leave, I have said goodbye to too many people in my life already" Hikari said.

"Well that is understandable" Harmoine said.

"More than you know" Sakura added.

Hikari looked at Sakura questioningly.

"Tsunade told Naruto and I some of what happened" Sakura said "we figured if you wanted to tell us, you would, so we just pretended that we didn't know."

"Well" Hikari said "I suppose that was to be expected. Thank you"

Sakura smiled "What are friends for?"

"If you like Sasuke, what should it matter about the dangers? You guys are both really strong, I'm sure he would be able to help keep you safe. You should talk to Sasuke again" Harmoine said "Minus the yelling and shoving this time"

Hikari and Sakura laughed.

"I do not think that even the great Uchiha powers could stand against the Great Destroyer" Hikari said standing up.

"Who?" Harmoine asked

"Nothing" Hikari said and then tilted her head and listened to the message being passed through the Twilight by her most trusted captains.

"What is it?" Sakura asked

"It seems my demons have captured the wizard that has been trespassing in the Twilight" Hikari remarked "He had the collared Charonte with him. I'm going to go see what information I can gather from him. You guys head to breakfast"

"Good idea, I'm starved" Sakura said "Let us know what you find out"

Hikari nodded "Thank you" and then disappeared into the Twilight.

Sakura was stunned at the emotion coming from the normally reserved girl, but whispered "You're welcome" hoping she would hear it.

"How come you're not going with her?" Harmoine asked as they left the room

"I do not think it's a place that is entered into lightly" Sakura replied closing the door behind them

Hikari watched as the two girls head out of the bedroom towards the kitchen before moving further into the twilight. The red moon cast an eerie glow across the glittering white sands that covered the realm. A white light flashed next to her as she made her way to the location her captains had given her. Looking to her right where the light had come from she smiled and the 6 feet 8 inches tall man that moved to walk in step with her. His skin alabaster white, silver shoulder length hair with white streaks and eyes that swirled silver and ice blue. His light grey leather pants and jacket, which flowed to the ground concealing the weapons he carried, making him look even paler than he already was. He was her Killing Frost. "_What have you to report Frost?_"

"_I'm sorry my lady, but we had to kill the wizard_" Frost replied

Hikari frowned, and felt another presence appear on her left. She turned to see a 6 feet 7 inches tall man, who was darker than any shadow. His black hair fell almost to the floor and was tied in a low pony tail with a leather tie. He wore black leather pants and a long black jacket, his own weapons choices more visible that Frost's. His black eyes were fathomless as he looked at her. Karas was the living darkness. "_We didn't have a choice. We knew you didn't want to hurt the demon that was with him_"

Hikari nodded "_Where is Xidric now?_"

"_Waiting in your throne room_" Frost replied "_He wishes to thank you_"

"_We have already destroyed the collar_" Karas replied

Hikari nodded and flashed the three of them to her throne room. The walls were of black reflective marble with white marble pillars, each carved with the spirits of the elements. Hikari sat on a golden throne with her symbol carved into the back of it (a stylized sun with a dragon curved over a crescent moon in the centre). Karas stood to her left and Frost to her right.

Xidric looked up at her "You home is done in true Atlantean fashion"

Frost stepped forward growling out "It was our gift to her" the anger evident in his voice that this demon would dare insult his mistress.

Hikari slid her hand into his "It's alright Frost, he can have his opinions."

Frost looked at her and then glared at Xidric before stepping back.

Hikari squeezed his hand when he did before letting go "Before I send you back, I would ask that you not mention me or my people"

"And how should I say I escaped then?" Xidric asked

"I care not" Hikari replied

"You are strange for a Goddess" Xidric commented "Most would relish in the recognition they would receive for such a deed"

Hikari frowned at this "I would think you of all beings would understand my plight"

"You shouldn't fear the Destroyer" Xidric said "She has been looking for you"

"So she already knows of my existence?" Hikari asked

"Of course" Xidric replied "She gave you amnesty from her curse"

"How is that possible?" Hikari asked

"You were not yet born when she cursed the Atlantean Pantheon when they cast out her son" Xidric said "How could she hold an innocent responsible?"

Hikari nodded at this knowledge "Then say what you like, perhaps one day, when I feel the time is right, I will go to them"

Xidric nodded "and thank you for coming to my aid, I'm sure my wife will wish to thank you"

Hikari shook her head "Not necessary, yours is enough"

"I owe you one" Xidric said, Hikari was about to tell him that no he didn't when he continued "If you ever need help, let me know and please don't tell Apollymi about me"

Hikari smirked "Deal"

Xidric put his hands together in the form of the sign meaning peace to the Charonte.

Hikari returned the gesture and then snapped her fingers sending Xidric back to his realm.

Hikari gave her thanks to her captains and then departed the Twilight to return to her team and her mission.


	12. Chapter 12

**Masquerade**

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any ideas taken from Smith's OR Sherrilyn Kenyon's works.

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Characters speaking in English

_Characters speaking in Japanese_

_Letters_

'_Thinking'_

_**Flashbacks**_

Please R&R

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The remainder of the Christmas break continued uneventfully. Sasuke and Hikari rarely spoke with each other, avoiding each other as much as possible. Even once they had returned to Hogwarts, their actions towards each other didn't change.

With the masquerade coming up, Hikari was being hounded by Malfoy to accompany him, as he now thought she should be in Slytherine, given her reptilian nature. Hikari usually made some rude remark about his cowardice or the fact that he was a disgrace to the dragon name or just ignored him completely.

She was walking down the hall the day of the masque, headed for the library to do some more research on the dark arts, when Malfoy came from another corridor.

"Fancy meeting you here" Malfoy said, trying to sound as suave as possible, but failing miserably in Hikari's eyes.

"It's a hallway you moron" Hikari rolled her eyes.

Malfoy put his arm around her shoulders "Come, now don't be like that. You know you want to go to that masque with me."

"Remove your arm, before I remove it from your body" Hikari growled "and ew, seriously."

Malfoy removed his arm, but then proceeded to push her. Hikari was so stunned by his actions that she lost her balance and fell.

"What the hell is your problem anyways?" Malfoy shouted "I can give you everything!"

Hikari glared up at Malfoy, but before she could get up to kill him, Sasuke grabbed him and threw him into the wall. Hikari just stared.

"I thought I told you to leave her alone" Sasuke said darkly "Touch her again and I'll send your body piece by piece back to your family"

Malfoy turned white and then he ran not once looking back to see if Sasuke was following him.

Sasuke turned and helped Hikari up.

"_Thank you_" Hikari said.

Sasuke nodded and turned to leave.

"_Wait_" Hikari called out.

Sasuke half turned back, waiting for her to speak.

"_Um, never mind…_" Hikari said looking away, sadness in her eyes.

Sasuke walked away. Hikari cursed herself for no taking the opportunity to explain things to him. She couldn't wait much longer, or she would lose him forever.

Continuing towards the library she reached into the Twilight summoning a nightmare gremlin and sent it after Malfoy.

The girls were in their room getting ready for the masque. Sakura had on a gorgeous full length kimono, her hair was done up with jeweled styling combs and she was just putting on a full mask that was decorated with sakura branches and flowers. Harmoine was wearing a Victorian style dress, with her hair done simply and had on a feathered half mask. Hikari had on a black kimono stopping just above the knee and had long draping sleeves, ice blue lined the edges of the cuffs and the collar. The sash at her waist was also ice blue, tied into a bow at the back and the long ends trailing down to the floor. The back had her symbol stitched into the fabric in gold, and she had on black knee high boots. She had pulled her hair up into a high pony tail, leaving some down with her bangs to frame her face.

Hikari kept glancing out the window as they got dressed. She had an ominous feeling, and she didn't like it.

"What's wrong Hikari?" Harmoine asked looking out the window too.

"Not sure, I just have a bad feeling" Hikari replied "I think I should double check the wards before we head out"

"You've checked them three times today already" Sakura said "They are fine"

"Just don't want to leave any loose ends" Hikari sighed and started expanding her senses into the twilight to see if there was any news to report.

"It's fine let's go" Sakura said pulling Hikari out of the room and disconnecting her from the Twilight.

Hikari grabbed her mask before they exited. She put her mask in place as they reached the landing above the common room.

"Wow you guys look great" Harmoine exclaimed as she descended the last few stairs into the common room.

Ron had on a jester's costume, with matching mask. Harry had a Victorian noble's costume on, with a black half mask. Naruto had on a reddish jester type outfit on, with a grinning fox mask and fox tail. Sasuke had on a black male kimono with a black and gold mask, a single tear painted in gold under the left eye.

"All ready guys?" Sakura asked linking arms with Naruto.

"We have to wait for Cho yet" Harry said.

"I'm coming" Cho called from the stair case. She too was in a Victorian style dress, and had a crown mask on.

They all headed to the great hall, where most of the people had already arrived. Hikari looked around nervously. She couldn't sense anyone that didn't belong, and there was nothing to report from her demons, but she couldn't shake the feeling she had that something bad was going to happen.

Sasuke moved behind her, leaning close he whispered "_What's wrong?_"

Hikari reveled at his closeness "_Not sure yet_"

Dumbledore announced the first waltz of the evening, which everyone was to participate in. Sasuke held his hand out to Hikari's side. She took it turning in to him. The music started and they began moving in time with the song.

"_I'm sorry about before_" Hikari spoke suddenly.

"_As am I_" Sasuke responded.

Hikari leaned in so the top of her mask touched the bottom of his "_Can I show you something?_"

Sasuke nodded. Hikari closed her eyes, allowing the connection she had been blocking to open. The golden chord pulled their minds together. Hikari creating an image of a landscape full of sakura trees. Their spiritual forms dancing beneath the trees; pink blooms blowing around them.

"_How?_" Sasuke asked

"_This is the connection that binds us_" Hikari explained "_It can be everything and anything. We can show each other anything we want about ourselves or just be as we are now._"

As she said this she projected passing images of her memories around them.

"_Why do you show me this now?_" Sasuke asked.

Hikari didn't answer as she continued to project the images around them.

They stopped dancing as Sasuke took in her memories. After a moment he looked down at the girl in his arms wondering how he could show her the same. As he thought it they were plunged into his mind, his memories whirling around them.

Hikari reeled at the intensity of the connection. His willingness to be open with her. She felt bad that she had not completely opened up her own mind. She pulled the urethral mask from her face; it dissolved as she dropped it. As she took in Sasuke's memories, she reached up and removed his mask as well, letting it disappear in the whirl of memories around them. She saw great compassion, pain and pride flash through his eyes. She blinked then, opening the flood gates to her own memories. Their minds intertwined with each others.

Sasuke let these new memories flow through him, but one in particular caught his attention. He grabbed hold of it with his mind and watched it play out. It was of her conversation with the demon her people rescued. She was apparently not marked for death after all. Sasuke refocused on the girl in front of him once more.

'_Don't leave me'_

The thought coursed around them as their faces moved closer to the others. Their lips brushing slightly with the others, the kiss started out soft, reserved, but quickly grew with burning passion and need. After a moment they pulled away just far enough to look at one another. Their warm breath mingling together, desire burning in their eyes.

"_It's amazing, this feeling_" Sasuke started, but a great energy rippled through the scene around them, distorting it.

Hikari cursed "_The wards, they have been breeched!_"


	13. Chapter 13

**The Final Battle**

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any ideas taken from Smith's OR Sherrilyn Kenyon's works.

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Characters speaking in English

_Characters speaking in Japanese_

_Letters_

'_Thinking'_

_**Flashbacks**_

Please R&R

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hikari broke the connection, sending them both back to reality. The song was just ending, and the music changed to a more modern style. Hikari and Sasuke looked around for Naruto and Sakura. They didn't see them, or Harry.

"_Why did I suggest a masque?_" Hikari was cursing herself now.

"_Naruto, Sakura! Where are you?"_ Hikari sent out a telepathic message _"Find Harry, and the others. The wards have been breeched!"_ Not waiting to see if Naruto and Sakura were responding to her calls, Hikari took off out of the great hall followed by Sasuke.

As they rushed out of the great hall towards the dorms to gather more weapons Sasuke called out "_How many_?"

"_Numerous beings approach_" Hikari said grabbing Sasuke pulling him into the Twilight "_I can't tell their exact numbers_"

"_Beings?_" Sasuke asked, faltering slightly as the Twilight surrounded him.

"_Sorry it will be faster this way_" Hikari responded as she pushed through the shadows emerging in their dorm "_Did you expect them to all be human?_"

Sasuke grunted at this.

In the dorms, Hikari and Sasuke grabbed their katanas and headed out the nearest window. Out on the roof, they could see many figures approaching in the dark.

Hikari slammed her hands together; as she pulled them apart a silver orb appeared "_Midnight Sun!_" Hikari called out. The orb shot up into the sky, growing in size. The entire area was light up like day. They could clearly see the approaching army now. A couple of wizards threw some spells at the glowing orb that light up their once secret approach. The spells were absorbed by the glowing orb, taking no damage.

"_Naruto, Sakura the war is upon us. Make sure no one removes their mask, it may give us an advantage in protecting Harry and the others"_ Hikari sent another telepathic message to Naruto and Sakura, updating them on what was happening.

"_Let's go_" Sasuke said and ran down the wall towards the ground. Hikari followed, jumping off the wall half way down performing seals to summon her most experienced fighters from the Twilight "_Killing Frost! Darkness! To me!_" The two demons appeared next to her. "_Help me win this battle_" She implored them.

"_Our pleasure my lady_" Frost said summoning a sword he landed on the battle field.

Karas smiled summoning a battle staff as he landed on the battle field.

"_Katon; Silver Dragon Flame no Jutsu!_" Hikari brought her fingers up to her lips, unleashing a huge stream of fire on the approaching army. Several of them were killed or severely injured by the attack. There were still many more.

Ogres and Giants wielding great clubs had reached the main doors, and they were attempting to break the door down.

Sasuke had summoned Manda, who swiped his large tail at the ogres and giants, flicking them away from the doors like ants.

Hikari had drawn both katana and was slicing through as many of the enemy as possible. Dodging spells at every turn. Frost and Karas at her sides; the two fearsome warriors dispatched just as many enemies as their queen.

She could hear counter spells from professors on the walls of Hogwarts.

Naruto launched himself off the schools walls, calling on the demon with in him. He hit the ground in full Kyuubi form, tails swishing fiercely around him. He let out a great roar and began decimating the enemy's army.

Manda had taken out the majority of the ogres, while Sasuke dispatched many of the giants. His chidori charged katana was no match for any weapon they had to offer.

The gates opened and the senior students poured out, throwing spells at the enemy. Sakura followed Harry, using her monstrous strength to protect him.

Hikari could sense a dark presence moving amongst the enemy warriors. Sheathing both her katana, she drew the Atlantean daggers she had hidden beneath her kimono. Charging them with dark energy, she created a field around her and her two demons, which expanded outwards in a forceful blast, clearing a large space around her. She sheathed the daggers and shifted into full dragon form. She sent out a blast of dark energy that disintegrated anyone in its path. She flew over the field, producing a fiery reign.

"Look!" Harry called out "We're pushing them back!"

"Great" Sakura said punching the earth, cracks opening up, swallowing up the enemy.

"There my Lord!" a strange mousy man yelled "I've found him!"

A man in a black hooded cloak walked over, masked individuals protecting his every move. "Well Harry, the masks were a nice touch"

Sakura moved in front of Harry, falling into stance.

"I see you have gathered a strong army"

"Voldemort" Harry seethed.

The man pushed back his hood, revealing himself "Yes Harry"

Harry removed his mask and moved around Sakura pointing his wand at Voldemort "Let's finish this"

Voldemort smirked, and dispersed his people to give them room to fight. Sakura backed off, but stayed close, so she could heal Harry should the need arise.

Harry and Voldemort began exchanging spells.

The enemy witches and wizards around Hikari had thinned out to almost none. Bloodied and mangled bodies lay strewn around her. She let out a loud roar, causing the remaining individuals around her to scatter into the woods. She took off into the sky again to find Harry, Frost and Karas perched on her back.

Sasuke and Manda stood in the middle of many large and contorted bodies. The remaining that were alive and well enough to escape were making their way into the forest. Sasuke let them go when he saw Hikari's massive form fly over them. Sasuke jumped up to Manda's head and they followed after Hikari.

All around Naruto was nothing but charred remains of the enemy. Anyone who had escaped his wrath had long escaped into the forest. Looking around he could see one last battle occurring. Naruto headed there.

Voldemort created a great fire snake and sent it towards Harry. Harry couldn't think of anything to counter with. The fire snake was almost upon him, when darkness enveloped him.

Hikari landed in front of Harry right before the fire attack hit, Frost and Karas jumping off before to avoid injury, using her wings to shield the boy from the blast. When the flame stopped Hikari lifted her wing from Harry and stepped behind him, knocking away a few of the Death Eaters with her tail as she did so.

Harry was glad that Hikari had arrived when she did. He nodded his thanks to her.

Sasuke arrived then, leaping off Manda as a spell was thrown his way. He took out a few of the Death Eaters around him, and Manda knocked away a few more. Students hesitantly moved towards the last battle and waited for the out come.

"Well this does make sense" Voldemort snorted "You have found the Dragon Queen and the Snake King, you have powerful allies indeed"

"Not that it would matter!" Harry yelled "We would have defeated you with out them!"

Voldemort started laughing.

"What do you find so funny human" Naruto/Kyuubi's voice rang out, the ground singeing with every step he took. The remaining Death Eaters retreated into the forest at the sight of the great fox.

"Sire" The rat looking man was all that was left "Perhaps it would be best if we retreated for now"

"No, it has to be now!" Voldemort smacked his lackey. The rat like man coward at his feet, whimpering.

Sakura moved forward "You should know when you are beat, surrender"

Voldemort laughed again.

"You know I think it's uglier than Orochimaru" Naruto/Kyuubi chuckled.

Sasuke smirked "If that's even possible."

"It smells of death" Manda said, its giant tongue flicking in and out.

Hikari sniffed "Your right, it escaped."

"Hades would be most pleased to have you back" Manda added sliding closer to Voldemort "No one escapes Tartarus for long"

"Get away from me" Voldemort yelled sending spells at Manda. Each spell glancing off the giant snake like water.

"Now Harry" Hikari nudged the boy forwards "The spell I taught you"

Harry moved forward, aiming his ward at Voldemort "Mind disambiguation!" A black stream shot out of Harry's wand and straight for Voldemort. The stream hit him, sending black energy rippling over his body. Voldemort grabbed his head and screamed, collapsing to his knees. The energy intensified, tattering the cloak he wore. A deep laughter was heard, resounding through the area. It frightened many of the students.

"Hades calls for you" Manda said turning his head he gave his respects to Sasuke, then arced up and came back down, jaws wide open swollowing Voldemort and crashing into the Earth.

"So it's over?" Harry asked looking at the people gathering around him.

"It's over, and he won't be coming back." Hikari said picking up a front leg as some students moved under her. She rolled her eyes at their actions, and transformed back into human form. Naruto did the same. That's when the cheering began. The students hoisted Harry up on their shoulders, cheering and congradulating him.

Hikari smiled, looking around at all the tattered costumes. It looked like a carnival of horrors, so much for an evening of fun. She turned and made her way over to her two warriors "_Thank you both._"

Frost and Karas bowed low before Hikari "_We are at your beck and call my lady_"

Then they vanished back into the Twilight.

The celebration of Voldemort's demise went on long into the night, and news of it spread quickly, far and wide.


	14. Chapter 14

**Home**

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or any ideas taken from Smith's OR Sherrilyn Kenyon's works.

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Characters speaking in English

_Characters speaking in Japanese_

_Letters_

'_Thinking'_

_**Flashbacks**_

Please R&R

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next morning the ninja's had all of their things packed and were ready to go. They were headed to Dumbledore's office to let him know of their departure, since there was no reason for them to stick around for the remainder of the school year. They asended up the spiral stair case, and knocked on the door.

"Enter" Dumbledore's voice came.

The ninja's entered. Harry, Ron and Harmoine were in Dumbledore's office as well.

"Didn't think you could leave without saying goodbye did you?" Harmoine said moving to hug Sakura "We're going to miss you guys" She hugged Naruto next.

"Thank you for all your help" Harry said

"You're most welcome" Hikari replied putting a hand on Harry's shoulder "Work hard, and stay safe."

Harry smiled "You too."

Harmoine hugged Hikari next, and then went to hug Sasuke, but Hikari stopped her, shaking her head 'no'. Sasuke held out his hand, which Harmoine gladly shook.

Ron said his goodbyes, along with Harry.

Dumbledore cleared his throught "Your presence here this year has been most delightful, I even enjoyed the transference you pulled with Umbridge at the start of the year. Hogwarts thanks you, and wishes you all a safe journey home. Also, you are most welcome to visit anytime."

The ninja's gave their gratitued to Dumbledore and then headed out of the school.

"_Hey don't we need another port key or something?_" Naruto asked as they made their way out of the school.

Hikari was putting on her hunter mask "_No, there is another way_" She took off running into the forest.

Sasuke smirked, putting on his mask he followed Hikari.

"_What does she mean 'another way'?_" Naruto scratched his head confused. Sakura shrugged, put on her mask and ran after Hikari and Sasuke. "_Hey! Wait up!_" Naruto yelled fumbling with his mask as he ran after them.

When Naruto caught up with the others they were standing around Hikari, who was performing seals.

"_What's going on?_" Naruto asked

"_I am going to take you through the Twilight_" Hikari said placing her palms against a tree, a portal opening

"_Oooohhh_" Naruto said "_Wait, what's the 'Twilight'_?"

Hikari sighed and shook her head and stepped back from the portal. "_Naruto you first_"

Naruto hesitated for a moment then jumped through the opening. Sakura was next, followed by Sasuke. Hikari was about to enter when she saw the centaur she had met when they had first arrived. She inclined her head towards him, the centaur returning the gesture. Hikari moved through the portal, which closed behind her.

Inside the Twilight Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke shifted nervously in the strange environment. Hikari smirked "_Fear not, no one will hurt you here_"

"_My lady_" Karas said appearing before them "_Are you heading to your home?_"

Frost appeared next to them, glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke glared back.

"_Play nice Frost, these are my guests_" Hikari admonished

"_If he hurts you.._" Frost trailed off, but the unspoken threat lay heavy in the air.

"_Frost_" Karas hissed at his comrade in warning.

Sasuke stepped forward, but Hikari stepped between them, placing her hands on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke looked down into the pleading eyes of the girl he loved. Hikari looked over her shoulder at Frost as Sasuke wrapped his arms protectively around her.

Sasuke looked back at Frost "_I could say the same_"

A grim smile spread across Frost's features "_You and I will get along well_"

Naruto coughed then.

They all looked to him, but it was Hikari who spoke "_I owe you two a great gratitude, should the need ever arise please call upon me and my people for help._"

Sakura and Naruto just looked dumbfounded.

Hikari smiled "_I shall explain later, perhaps over lunch. Ramen?_"

Naruto's eyes brightened at this "_Sounds great!_"

Sakura smiled nodding "_The same goes for you. We are all friends here; we watch each other's backs._"

As they walked through the Twilight Sakura couldn't help but ask about the obvious closeness of Hikari and Sasuke "_Does this mean that you will be sticking around Sasuke?_"

Sasuke just smiled at Hikari who slipped her hand into his.

Sakura smiled knowingly.

"_This place is strange_" Naruto commented, completely oblivious to the conversation.

Hikari laughed, while Frost and Karas groused out incoherent comments about their queen's guest "_It is what it is, and I happen to enjoy its extreme contrast_"

Naruto nodded "_Can we visit sometimes?_"

Hikari glanced at Naruto over her shoulder "_Perhaps_"

"_I want a chance to spar with these two_" Naruto motioned to Frost and Karas "_I saw their abilities during the battle and want to test myself_"

"_We can come to you_" Karas said sounding rather eager at the prospect of a new sparring partner. Frost only nodded in agreement.

"_Well then, there you have it_" Hikari said.

A short time later they entered the shadows overlapping the forest just outside of Konoha.

Hikari opened another portal and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke moved through it.

Before Hikari left the Twilight she turned back towards her captains and smiled "_You two have provided me with a great loyalty all this time, but I hope one day you can look past your insistent servitude so we may build a friendship. I enjoy your company_" She moved to Frost and took his hand; reaching up on her toes she kissed his cheek. She then moved to Karas and did the same. Her two warriors smiled at her and nodded.

"_Perhaps we can join you for lunch with your comrades_" Karas offered

Hikari nodded "_I shall call you then_"

She took their hands again and gave them a light squeeze and then exited the Twilight.

Once Hikari had joined Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto they moved towards Konoha to report to Tsunade.

As they made their way along the roof tops of Konoha Sakura piped up "_Does anyone know what happened to Kakashi and Yamato?_"

Just then Kakashi popped up next to them with his book in hand "_Yo_"

"_Where have you guys been?_" Naruto asked

"_We didn't even see you at the battle_" Sakura commented

Kakashi shrugged slightly "_We got called back early for another mission_"

"_And_" Hikari urged him to continued

"_It went well, we are finished already_" Kakashi said looking at them over the book "_I take it your mission is now finished_"

"_Hai_" Hikari replied

Kakashi nodded and glanced at Sasuke "_Good to see you again_" and then poofed away.

Naruto burst into Tsunade's office and yelled "_Granny! Did you miss us?_"

Hikari, Sakura and Sasuke followed Naruto in, watching for possible projectiles from the Hokage.

Tsunade cringed at the nickname Naruto still insisted on using "_I certainly did not miss you. How come you are back early?_"

"_We deemed the mission complete_" Hikari replied "_The threat was eliminated; there was no reason for us to remain._"

"_Well done_" Tsunade said "_I expect full reports on my desk by tomorrow morning._"

"_As always_" Sakura replied.

"_Sasuke I would like to speak with you alone for a moment_" Tsunade said leaning on folded hands.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, wondering what would happen now, as he and Sakura left the room.

Hikari lingered for a moment, glancing at Sasuke and then disipated into shadow.

Sasuke too glanced at Hikari before she vanished, wondering what he would need to do to ensure he could stay here with her. Sasuke removed his mask and laid it on Tsunade's desk.

"_So you do plan to leave._" Tsunade said looking at it.

"_No_" Sasuke replied

Tsunade raised an eyebrow "_Really, what made you decide that?_"

"_Many things_" Sasuke replied "_but I suppose it won't matter if I am to be put on trial for treson_"

"_Leave that to me_" Tsunade said and handed him the mask back "_You'll need this, I'm assigning you as a hunter. You'll be working as a team with Hikari. I know this is not standard, but I think it will work out for the both of you. You two have more in common than you might think._"

Sasuke nodded taking the mask back and slipping it into place.

"_You'll probably find her with Naruto and Sakura_" Tsunade said returning to her paper work. "_They usually go for lunch on the odd times they are in the village together_."

Sasuke left, but he didn't seek out Naruto and Sakura. He knew Hikari wasn't with them. Instead he went to her apartment. He was surprised to find the door slightly ajar, so he entered with out knocking. Hikari was hanging her mask from the masquarade on the wall. Sasuke took his from his bag and handed it to her. She smiled taking it; she hung it on the wall next to hers. Sasuke took off his snake mask laying it on the table, next to Hikari's hunter mask.

"_You want to help me clean up my old apartment tomorrow?_" Sasuke asked.

"_Of course_" Hikari said looking in the cupboards "_We should go out to eat today, I have no urge to shop or cook_"

"_No ramen_" Sasuke said

"_Who said Naruto was coming?_" Hikari looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, and pulled her into an embrace.

"_I'm glad you're staying_" Hikari said looking up at Sasuke smiling.

Sasuke just smiled slightly and kissed her lightly "_I couldn't leave you_" He nuzzled her cheek and whispered into her ear "_If I couldn't stay here, I would have taken you with me_"

A shiver went down Hikari's spine as Sasuke's warm breath washed over her ear "_I would follow you to the ends of this realm_ _and the next if need be_"

The two jumped as a flash of light startled them. On the table next to Sasuke's hunters mask was a glass filled with amber coloured liquid and a bowl of yellow jell-o like substance. A note was propped up against the bowl. Hikari picked up the note and unfolded it.

_Thanks for the distraction_

_Persephone_

Hikari smiled. Persephone had sent her ambrosia and nectar. She picked up the goblet of nectar and handed it to Sasuke. He took it frowning.

"_A gift from a friend_" Hikari explained "_She would hate to see the Fates take you from me now_"

Sasuke took a drink from the goblet, frowning at the sweet taste of it, he went to stop but Hikari tipped the bottom of the glass so he would keep drinking. When it was finished she explained "_From this sweet nectar we derive our immortality_" Picking up the bowl she picked up the spoon and scooped some out and held out the spoon to Sasuke. Sasuke could smell the sweetness of the strange substance, but ate it anyways "_Ambrosia, the food of the Gods bestows powers unto mortals_"

When Sasuke was finished with the ambrosia he asked Hikari "_What is all of this about?_"

Hikari smiled "_You are a Demi-God now. You shall forever be at my side, and I yours._ _Should you choose, of course_."

Sasuke growled gathering Hikari up in his arms "_Forever_" He then captured her lips with his.

"_And ever_" Hikari murmured against his lips as she kissed back.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The End


End file.
